Born To Be A Vampire
by presleybue
Summary: As some of you may know, this is the sequel to...I Am Not Some Fragile Flower, I Am A Woman. The description to this story is inside, I don't own anything except the story. I can tell you that their going to some surprises, some good, some bad, but always entertaining.
1. Introduction

_**Hi, as some of you know, this is the sequel to, I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman. It has now been several months of living as a vampire alongside her mates, Eric and Jasper. Bella is still training how to harness her powers, which include, the power to make things combusts with just a thought, able to move things with her mind, as well as placing a force field, not only around herself, but others as well. Eric and Jasper also train her in the art of fighting so that she doesn't always have to rely on her powers. Her mother is also showing her what it entails to be the princess of all vampires around the world. They are now getting ready to start a trip in introducing Bella to the kings and queens around the world, as well as the authority, before then going on to meet the Volturi. To help guard her on this long journey, will be, Peter, Charlotte, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Alcide, along with his pack of werewolves to guard them through the day. Not to mention her queen mother, Charlie and his mate, Garrett.**_

 _ **As for Paul and Esme, they found out that soon after coming back to Forks, that Esme is now pregnant, and are now preparing for the blessed event.**_

 _ **All of this happens after the wedding of Alice and Alcide, with Esme and Paul's small wedding a few weeks afterwards.**_

 _ **I don't own Twilight or True Blood, just the story is all mine. Now onto the story...**_

 _Born To Be A Vampire_

 ** _Bella's point of view_**

 _Well it has been several months now that I was turned into a vampire, and I love my life now. I have two amazing and very sexy men as my mates, whom I love very dearly and who love me just as much. Our sex drive for each other is just as insatiable as it was when I was first turned. In fact it is even more so, that whether or not we are having sex, we just can't keep our hands off each other. Though we do find time for our family, training, and for Fangtasia._

 _Speaking of Fangtasia, I must say that I love the stares and often glares of the fangbangers that our jealous that Eric was no longer single, though the dumber ones often try to flirt and entice them, but I soon put an end to it when I throw them back against the wall with just a thought. They and many female vampires who try to capture Jasper's attention as well, soon learn not to fuck with me or what was mine. I don't share and not these sleazy fangbangers who will open their legs to any vampire who will pay them attention and use them for a midnight meal._

 _As for the male's, vampire and human alike, well...they soon learned what happens what happens to those touch any part of me. Soon find themselves in some severe pain, or even death, depending on the offense. No one fucks with my men and it makes my girly parts tingle and dampen when I see them use brute force. So much so at times, that we have to vamp into Eric's spacious office and fuck each other on every service of the room._

 _But as for training, I am now learning how to use and control my new powers. I now can move, destroy, or shield others and myself with just my mind alone. I am also learning how to fight to better protect myself, so that I don't always have to rely on just my powers._

 _And, since my mother is the queen of all vampire kind, that makes me a vampire princess, meaning, as she soon informs me, that I will have to go and meet with all vampire queens and kings of the world, as well as the Authority and Volturi. To say I was not looking forward to this trip would be an understatement, but this is something that I must do, and at least I would not be going alone. I will have Jasper and Eric, guards, Eric had hired for when we travel, my mother, the queen, my father, his mate Garrett, Peter, Charlotte, Rose, Emmett, Alice and her mate Alcide, who would be bringing his pack of werewolves along to guard us through the day, while Pam, Tara, and their partner, Chow, would stay at Fangtasia. I was sad that they couldn't come with us, but someone had to stay and watch over the club and keep an eye on the vampires of Shreveport, Louisiana._

 _Invitations have already started coming in, requests wanting to meet the elusive Vampire Princess, and though I wasn't thrilled on meeting these people, there was one I had to meet. The spoiled, queen of Louisiana, aka, the bitch who dared betray my mate, Eric and will pay for her crimes. For as my mother told me, I am the enforcer of her laws and as her daughter, I will carry out these laws and punishments. So I am a bit excited to meet this woman who thinks she can do what she wants, to who she wants and not have to pay for her crimes. I can't wait to teach her that I am higher up on the food chain and her days of ruling are over._

 _When I told Eric some of the things I had planned to her, Eric would smile, his eyes turning dark with lust and growl, "Do you have any idea how hard you make me when you talk about doing violence to that bitch?" I simply smile, pressing my body against his as I thread my fingers through his hair as I say, "Oh I have an idea." He would then growl before pulling me even closer and kissing me hard and passionately. Jasper would have the same reaction when I talked that way and no one would see us for quite awhile after that._

 _I have been asked though, since I'm going to be ending Sophie-Anne Leclerq, who would I place to replace her, and I won't say who I am going to choose, I can say with certainty that he would be a good and fair ruler, but you will have to read farther to know who it is._

 _And oh yes, I can not forget the other bit of news we all got a month or two after Paul and Esme went back to Forks, Washington. It was news that we all were happy to hear and one I knew was Esme's big wish now that she was once again a human again. Esme is pregnant and not just with one baby, our Esme is going to have twins._

 _We are all excited for them, for their growing family that has been hard in coming to them both. No mater what obstacles that are out there in this new life we are just beginning, I know that as long as we are all together as a family, I know that we can get past anything._


	2. Born To Be A Vampire-1

Thank you all for loving this sequel, and please keep commenting, I do enjoy hearing from you and some of your comments are quite helpful. I don't own anything except the story, now onto the next chapter...

 ** _Born To Be A Vampire_**

 _ **Bella's point of view**_

When I woke this evening, I believed it was going to be just a normal night, filled with some training, pushing away unwanted attention from my growing group of admires, to those trying to get with my mates, mixed in with great sex with my mates, but no, that is not at all what happened, for here I am staring down at my hands that held the most beautiful necklace that I have ever seen. I was a bit shocked to say the least, not knowing what I should do or even what I should say to such an extravagant gift. I mean what does one say when presented with such an expensive gift from a total stranger, but thankfully, Eric knew what to say as he gave our guests a charming smile, as he leans forward to take the necklace out of my hands, and says, "This is a beautiful gift, is it not, My Lover, but it pales next to your beauty." He then turns to me, his smile turning tender as he offers to place the necklace around my neck. I give him a loving smile as I turn to let him place the necklace around my neck, holding my long hair with one hand, I reply, "Oh yes, my Love, it is a very beautiful necklace indeed, but you are too charming to say that my beauty outshines this beautiful treasure." Eric just chuckles, pressing a gentle kiss to my neck before letting my hair fall as it was. We then turn our attention back to our visitors.

"Please let Aro know that I am very pleased with his gift, and his offer of sending three of his best guards with me on my coming journey. I know I will feel much safer, knowing we have the Volturi as friends." I told them diplomatically. "But I will keep a watchful eye on Miss Jane here," I finished with a stern look aimed at Jane.

I then dismissed them with, "You may go, explore, but do not take advantage of our hospitality by being greedy in your feedings. I understand you three are human drinkers, but the vampires in this area are trying to live peacefully with the humans who live here and since you will be staying with us awhile, you will do the same. We have true blood, a synthetic blood that may be to your liking, I suggest either that or go farther out if you need to feed. Pam can show you where you can go, as well as to a phone where you can call your Master. Now, I must take my leave of you, I have other business that I must take care of."

"Of course, Princess Bella," says Felix, bowing his head in respect.

I gave them a nod before turning to walk back to where Pam was still leaning against the bar, and when I got close enough to whisper in her ear, I told her, "Do be gentle with Jane dear, she may be sadistic, but I believe she could a valuable ally to us if we show her respect and with some training."

Pam chuckles lightly, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she says with a smirk, "As you wish, Mistress Bella."

"Mm...see that you do, Pam," I told her with a smirk of my own. "We will be in Eric's office should there be a crisis that needs our attention."

"Of course, Mistress, I will make sure that no one disturbs you," says Pam with a nod of her head, before walking out and down the hall to Eric's office.

 _ **Eric's point of view**_

"Well that was quite interesting, but not unsurprising," says Jasper, flopping down on the sofa that I had placed on the right side of my office.

"How was that not surprising, Jasper," asks Bella, joining him on the sofa with her legs curled beneath her and snuggling into his side with her head on his shoulder.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he replied, "Well, for one, Aro gets excited when he finds vampires with powers, almost childlike in his excitement, but make no mistake, Aro is not one to trifle with. He often tries to make them a part of his guard, but he cannot do that with you as you are royalty, beyond his touch with not only being the daughter of all vampire kind, but the enforcer of justice as well. So he chose to befriend you instead."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked, lifting her head to look up at him, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yes to a point, for one, they have eyes on everything that is going on with the different groups of vampires, and for another, they have been ruling my kind for centuries and could teach you the history of our kind of vampire, but I would not trust them entirely." He replies, after a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I understand, and I only trust our family, any outsiders will have to earn my trust," she says with a grin.

"A very smart choice, Lover," I tell her as I join them on the sofa, moving Jasper's legs onto my lap as I snuggle with them. "Especially with the one named Felix, I believe he has a bit of a crush upon you, and I don't like it."

"He may, but it makes no difference to me, he is nothing compared to my two very handsome mates," says Bella with a grin, moving to take my jacket off my shoulders. I give her a cocky grin as I lean forward to make it easier for her to take it off, saying, "You do not find him handsome, Lover?"

"Oh I am sure he thinks that he is very handsome, and I am sure that some woman would find him exceptionally handsome, but there is only one cocky male that I am most insatiable for." She says with a smirk, swiftly tossing my jacket somewhere by the desk, before moving to pull off her own jacket. "Now, enough talk about our guests, I want to continue where we left off this morning."

"And where was that, Darling," purrs Jasper, as he moves behind her, his fingers moving her long hair back from her left shoulder, before pressing nipping kisses over her pale skin, making her sigh in pleasure.

"Mm...naked and fucking," she says on a gasp of unneeded air as my own hands move to squeeze her breasts, as I bit and sucked upon the other side of her neck.

"Have I told you lately, Lover, how much I love the way you think," I purr huskily in her ear, making her tremble as my cool breath caresses the skin of her ear. She then lets out a low growl, her fingers digging themselves into my hair and kisses me hard and long, our tongues rubbing together, making the both of us moan while Jasper worked on getting her corset undone and off.

Once it was tossed to the side, Jasper reached around to squeeze and play with her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples until she was moaning against my mouth, her slim back arching, pushing her breasts into his large hands.

Bella and I continued to kiss hungrily, her moans growing louder as Jasper plucked and tugged at her nipples. My own hands slid slowly down her body, slipping under her pants to squeeze her bare ass, causing her to moan, as she pulled back from my lips. I simply smiled down at her, my eyes dark with lust, as I began to tug her pants over her hips and long legs. Once I had them off and tossed to the side, I began kissing my way down her stomach, pausing to dip my tongue into her bellybutton, I gently nip and suck upon the skin there before moving lower.

Her moans grow louder as her breathing intensifies, as both Jasper and I work to intensify her pleasure.

 _ **Jasper's point of view**_

"Your skin still tastes delicious," I growl against her skin, my tongue trailing up the curve of her neck, nipping her skin here and there, making her tremble, her back arching, bringing her breasts farther into my eager hands as my thumb and pointer fingers pinch and tug at her rose colored nipples.

"Ahhh...fuck...you guys have way too many clothes on," moans Bella, her lust for us heightening as she grows wetter between her legs. Eric and I smell her arousal as he moves to kneel between her legs, his eyes meeting my own as he lifts her up to his mouth, making her squirm and cry out in pleasure as he laps at her inner treasure, while his hands hold her quivering body still.

It's the sexiest thing ever to watch Eric pleasure Bella in this way, his eyes as dark with lust and love as my own were. Giving a naked Bella immense pleasure while we were still fully dressed ourselves, add with the pleasured sounds she made, made my lust for her and Eric rise to even more heights, causing my cock to thicken and press against the seam of my pants.

"All in good time, Darling, but first we wish to give you pleasure before taking our own," I purred into her ear before nipping and sucking on her earlobe, just as she let out a loud, piercing scream of pleasure, due to Eric suddenly thrusting three fingers, deep into the wet entrance of her pussy, while his mouth and tongue worked her little nub until her body was pulsing and vibrating with her orgasm.


	3. Born To Be A Vampire-2

_**I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews, it so means a lot that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. this chapter will have a sizzling lemon. I don't own Twilight or True Blood, but the story is all mine. A note to everyone, just like the first one, this story will be told in many points of views, now let's go see what Bella's reaction will be to Aro's necklace, and let's not forget Eric Jasper's reaction as well.**_

 _Born To Be A Vampire_

 _ **Bella's point of view**_

 _At first, all I could do was stare at this beautiful necklace, not knowing what I should do or even what I should say to such an extravagant gift. I mean what does one say when presented with such an expensive gift from a total stranger, but thankfully, Eric knew what to say as he give them a charming smile, as he leans forward to take the beautiful necklace out of it's velvet box, and said, "This is a beautiful gift, is it not, My Lover, but it pales next to your beauty." He then turns to me, his smile turning tender as he offers to place the necklace around my neck. I give him a loving smile as I turn to let him place the necklace around my neck, holding my long hair with one hand and say, "Oh yes, my Love, it is a very beautiful necklace indeed, but you are too charming to say that my beauty outshines this beautiful treasure." Eric just chuckles, pressing a gentle kiss to my neck before letting my hair fall as it was. We then turn our attention back to our visitors._

 _"Please let Aro know that I am very pleased with his gift and his offer of sending three of his best guards with me on my coming journey. I know I will feel much safer, knowing we have the Volturi as friends." I told them diplomatically. "But I will keep a watchful eye on Miss Jane here," I finished with a stern look aimed at Jane._

 _I then dismissed them with, "You may go, explore, but do not take advantage of our hospitality by being greedy in your feedings. I understand you three are human drinkers, but the vampires in this area are trying to live peace with the humans who live here and since you will staying with us awhile, you will do the same. We have true blood, a synthetic blood that may be to your liking, I suggest you either that or go farther out if you need to feed. Pam can show you where you can go, as well as to a phone where you can call your Master. Now, I must take my leave of you, I have other business that I must take care of."_

 _"Of course, Princess Bella," says Felix, bowing his head in respect._

 _I gave them a nod before turning to walk back to where Pam was still leaning against the bar and when I got close enough to whisper in her, I told her, "Do be gentle with Jane dear, she may be sadistic, but I believe she could a valuable ally to us if we show her respect and with some training."_

 _Pam chuckles lightly, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she says with a smirk, "As you wish, Mistress Bella."_

 _"Mm...see that you do, Pam," I told her with a smirk of my own. "We will be in Eric's office should there be a crisis that needs our attention."_

 _"Of course, Mistress, I will make sure that no one disturbs you," says Pam with a nod of her head, before walking out and down the hall to Eric's office._

 ** _Eric's point of view_**

 _"Well that was quite interesting, but not unsurprising," says Jasper, flopping down on the sofa that I had placed on the right side of my office._

 _"How was that not surprising, Jasper," asks Bella, joining him on the sofa with her legs curled beneath her and snuggling into his chest, with her head on his chest._

 _His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he replied, "Well, for one, Aro gets excited when he finds vampires with powers, almost childlike in his excitement, but make no mistake, Aro is not one to trifle with. He often tries to make them a part of his guard, but he cannot do that with you as you are royalty, beyond his touch with not only being the daughter of all vampire kind, but the enforcer of justice as well. So he chose to befriend you instead."_

 _"Is that a good thing?" She asked, lifting her head to look up at him, her eyes filled with curiosity._

 _"Yes to a point, for one, they have eyes on everything that is going on with the different groups of vampires, and for another, they have been ruling my kind for centuries and could teach you the history of our kind of vampire, but I would not trust them entirely._

 _"I understand, and I only trust our family, any outsiders will have to earn my trust," she says with a grin._

 _"A very smart choice, Lover," I tell her as I join them on the sofa, moving Jasper's legs onto my lap as I snuggle with them. "Especially with the one named Felix, I believe he has a bit of a crush upon you, and I don't like it."_

 _"He may, but it makes no difference to me because he is nothing compared to my two very handsome mates," says Bella with a grin, moving to take my jacket off my shoulders. I give her a cocky grin as I lean forward to make it easier for her to take it off, saying, "You not find him handsome, Lover?"_

 _"Oh I am sure he thinks that he is very handsome and I am sure some woman would find him exceptionally handsome, but there is only one cocky male that I am most insatiable for." She says with a smirk, swiftly tossing my jacket somewhere by the desk, before moving to pull off her own jacket. "Now, enough talk about our guests, I want to continue where we left off this morning."_

 _"And where was that, Darling," purrs Jasper, as he moves behind her, his fingers moving her long hair back from her left shoulder, before pressing nipping kisses over her pale skin, making her sigh in pleasure._

 _"Mm...naked and fucking," she says on a gasp of unneeded air as my own hands move to squeeze her breasts, as I bit and sucked upon the other side of her neck._

 _"Have I told you lately, Lover, how much I love the way you think," I purr huskily in her ear, making her tremble as my cool breath caresses the skin of her ear. She then lets out a low growl, her fingers digging themselves into my hair and kisses me hard and long, our tongues rubbing together, making the both of us moan while Jasper worked on getting her corset undone and off._

 _Once it was and tossed to the side, Jasper reached around to squeeze and play with her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples until she was moaning against my mouth, her slim back arching, pushing her breasts into his large hands._

 _Bella and I continued to kiss hungrily, her moans growing louder as Jasper plucked and tugged at her nipples. My own hands slid slowly down her body, slipping under her pants to squeeze her bare ass, causing her to moan as she pulled back from my lips. I simply smiled smile down at her, my eyes dark with lust, as I began to tug her pants over her hips and long legs. Once I had them off and tossed to the side, I began kissing my way down her stomach, pausing to dip my tongue into her bellybutton, I gently nip and suck upon the skin there before moving lower._

 _Her moans grow louder as her breathing intensifies, as both Jasper and I work to intensify her pleasure._

 _ **Jasper's point of view**_

 _"Your skin still tastes delicious," I growl against her skin, my tongue trailing up the curve of her neck, nipping her skin here and there, making her tremble, her back arch arching, bringing her breasts farther into my eager hands as my thumb and pointer fingers pinch and tug at her rose colored nipples._

 _"Ahhh...fuck...you guys have way too many clothes on," moans Bella, her lust for us heightening as she grows wetter between her legs. Eric and I smell her arousal as he moves to kneel between her legs, his eyes meeting my own as he lifts her up to his mouth, making her squirm and cry out in pleasure as he laps at her inner treasure, while his hands hold her quivering body still._

 _It's the sexiest thing ever to watch Eric pleasure Bella in this way, his eyes as dark with lust and love as my own were. Giving a naked Bella immense pleasure while we were still fully dressed ourselves, and the pleasured sounds she made, made my lust for her and Eric rise to even more heights,, and caused my cock to thicken and press against the seam of my pants._

 _"All in good time, Darling, but first we wish to give you pleasure before taking our own," I purred into her ear before nipping and sucking on her earlobe, just as she let out a loud, piercing scream of pleasure, due to Eric suddenly thrusting three fingers, deep into wet entrance of her pussy, while his mouth and tongue worked her little nub until her body was pulsing and vibrating with her orgasm._


	4. Born To Be A Vampire-3

**_Thank you for all the awesome reviews to this story. It means a lot that you all like this story as much as I love writing it. So first of all I believe Jane met her match in Bella, I wonder what else will happen between these strong willed woman. Could they even become friends? I suppose only time will tell us if that happens, and what about this crush Felix has on our Bella...mmmm so many questions, and we haven't even heard from Alec, wonder what he thinks of Bella and the rest of them. Maybe we'll find out in this next chapter, mm? I don't own anything except the story. Just as a warning, may have mature themes and lemons._**

 ** _Born To Be A Vampire_**

 _ **Alec's point of view**_

 _Some may say that my sister is smarter than me just because I barely ever talk, but I choose only to talk when I have something to say. My silence, as my twin sister, Jane, the Volturi kings, and most of the guards know, it doesn't mean I am dumb, I am just watchful by nature. I watch and listen to the things people say and how they move. Body language tells a lot about someone, plus when others think your stupid, they don't really care if you hear what they say._

 _As for my sister, she may act the sadistic bitch to the outside world, but she has to be that way as she is our enforcer, the punisher of those who break the rules of our kind. She is tough as nails when she has to be, loyal to those who have earned that right, and will defend those she loves with her life._

 _Her mate, Felix, is her perfect match, for he can be a bit sadistic as well in his work, but knows when viciousness is called for and when keeping the peace is called for. That is why he is our leader when we have to go out of the castle and why we are the best to help guard the Enforcer._

 _As for this Enforcer, I wasn't quite sure what to make of her at first glance. She was beautiful yes, with the seductive curves of a woman who knew how to move her body to make a man stare, but then she opened her mouth, and then I knew why she was the Enforcer, and it wasn't because she was just the daughter of the Vampire Queen._

 _She stood her ground with my sister. Telling her in no a nonsense tone of voice that she was in charge and my sister could either deal with it or it would be her that got punished. No one has ever got in my sister's face like that, it was a real sight to see and I had to hide a the grin that wanted to curve my lips upward, as I watched._

 _Then after she left with the two men at her side, who I assume were her mates, Eric Northman and the infamous, Jasper Whitlock, which was soon confirmed when we heard loud screaming, "AAAHHHHH ...FUCK ERIC...AHHH...JASPER!"_

 _I then heard loud laughter, and turned to find two male vampires laughing their asses off and when I followed the direction of their eyes, I saw my sister's eyes growing large in shock as she asks, "Are they always so...loudly verbal?"_

 _When the larger, more burly one calmed down enough, he says, "Usually they get a lot louder, but I suppose they are being a bit more quiet because of you guys."_

 _That only caused her eyes to grow larger in shock, making Felix grin outright._

 _"Awe, you still a virgin little vamp," asks a tall, beautifully built blonde female who was leaning against the bar. My sister just looked at her, giving her a severe glare of her eyes as she growls out, "I know what having sex and being mated means, I just don't understand why one has to be so loud about it."_

 _"My, my, aren't we a little prim and proper vampire," says the tall blonde vampire, a smirk playing along her lips._

 _Jane growled as she marched over to face off with the tall blonde, saying in a menacing tone, "What I do in my private affairs is none of your business. I am a Volturi guard, and I will end you without a thought."_

 _The blonde simply lifted an eyebrow, as she stared calmly down at my sister and simply said, "I don't think so little girl, and before you start mouthing off to your betters, you better at least do your homework. I am Pam Ravenscroft, child to one Eric Northman. My blood is centuries older than yours and I don't need to rely on my powers like you do little girl."_

 _With a furious growl, Jane began to use her powers, causing the women to suddenly whimper and fall to the floor, and suddenly all hell broke loose, just as Felix and I growled, "JANE!"_

 ** _Eric's point of view_**

 _Once we had given Bella an intense orgasm, Bella then surprised us by moving with vampire speed and then proceeded with yanking our shirts off as she growled, "You guys have to many clothes on!"_

 _I just chuckled at her, asking her what she intended to do about it, to which she says, "Oh you gonna get fucked Mr. Northman." Making my thick member grow even more thicker, pressing against the seam of my pants, and I growled in response, "As always, my beloved Bella, I am your humble servant."_

 _She smiles down at me, her hand rubbing my hard member through my leather pants, making me hiss in pleasure as I bucked into her hand. She was doing the same to Jasper, and I could hear him groaning in pleasure. "You guys want me to fuck your warm, thick, hard cocks in my nice hot, wet mouth," she purrs while unzipping our pants, just as I heard Pam's pain filled whimper, with Tara yelling, "GET YOUR FUCKING POWER OFF MY MATE YOU FUCKING PSYCHOTIC BITCH!"_

 _I then let out a furious growl myself as I feel Pam's pain and zipping my pants back up, I vamp out of the office, not bothering with a shirt. When I reenter the main part of Fangtasia, I see my child, Pam, writhing in pain as Tara stands in front of her, with Jane standing in front of them both, glaring down at Pam, while Emmett , Peter, Charlotte, Rose, Alice, and Alcide, are growling at her. Felix and Alec are at Jane's side, holding onto one of her arms as the one named Felix talks softly to her._

 _I let out another furious growl as I vamp over to grip Jane by the throat, growling in her face, "REMOVE YOUR POWER FROM MY CHILD THIS INSTANT OR YOU DIE RIGHT NOW!"_

 _The little bitch just glares at me as I lift her off her feet, my hand squeezing her neck tighter, as the other two try to get me to let her go, but I ignore them as I say in a deadly calm tone of voice, "You die now."_


	5. Born To Be A Vampire-5

**_Thank you all so much for loving this story as much as you all loved the first one. So I guess things are really looking intense for our little Jane and is about to be killed by our favorite cocky vampire. I wonder what is going to happen, will Eric dish out the true death for our Jane or will someone stop him? Only one way to find out and that is to read this next chapter. I don't own anything except this story. Warning, their may be mature content in this chapter._**

 ** _Born To Be A Vampire_**

 ** _Bella's point of view_**

 _After being given one of the most intense orgasms by my two mates, I was ready to have them inside me, so using vampire speed, I had them both on their backs with their shirts torn off in a matter seconds, growling out, "You two have to many clothes on."_

 _Eric just chuckles, his lips curving into that same cocky grin that he knows turns me on, and says, "What do you intend to do about it?" I just give him a smirk of my own as I reply, "Oh your gonna get fucked Mr. Northman," noticing how his already large cock growing even larger and thicker beneath his pants, my smirk grows even wider. He then says, his expression growing tender with love, "As always, my beloved Bella, I am your humble servant."_

 _His words make me smile, filling my heart with even more love for him as my hands start rubbing over their very large and prominent erections, making them hiss and groan in pleasure as their hips bucked, pressing their pant clad erections against my hands. After doing this for a few moments, squeezing them every few seconds, I bent to purr, "You guys want me to fuck your warm, thick, hard cocks in my nice hot, wet mouth," while unzipping their pants, but before I could do anything more, we all heard Pam's whimpers of pain, just before an angry growling, Eric jumps up, zips up his pants and storm out with vampire speed, out of the room._

 _"THAT FUCKING, CRAZY ASS BITCH! I'LL KILL HER MYSELF!" I growled in fury, as both Jasper and I shot up to run out, but noticing my lack of clothing, Jasper stills my movement with gentle hands as he says, "Darling, you can't go out there naked, that would just cause even more violence if they were to see you like this. I will go ahead and see what is going on and try to calm Eric while you get dressed." I simply nod in agreement, knowing Jasper was right. We both knew how possessive our mate was and that would just make him even more furious if anyone but Jasper and Eric saw me without clothes, so after a soft kiss to my forehead, Jasper vamped out of the room._

 ** _Jasper's point of view_**

 _As I vamped back into the main part of Fantasia, I felt all kinds of emotions, fear, sadness, fury, anger, and many others. It was just a cocktail for violence and I had to calm everyone down or there would be bloodshed._

 _I first saw Pam, who was still laying on the floor, still crying out in pain as Jane has not yet stopped with using her power to cause her pain. Tara was kneeling down next to her, holding her hand as she tried to sooth her. My eyes then went to Eric, who was holding Jane up by her throat, her feet hanging a few inches from the floor. The other two who were with her, were being held off by a growling Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, and Rose._

 _I immediately sent Pam a large dose of calm and lethargy to help her sleep so her pain would not be as bad. I then vamped over to Eric, placing a gentle hand on the arm holding Jane, while sending everyone calm while saying, "Everyone needs to calm down, Jane you need to pull your power off of Pam right now. Do you think Eric won't end you just because you're a part of the Voltaire guard? You don't have the power to make that decision and your life will be ended here if you don't stop."_

 _"Jasper is right, and Felix, if you don't stop Jane right now, I am going to allow my mate to kill her," says Bella, her voice furious but under control, as she walks into the room, thankfully dressed in her leather pants and her jacket, zipped up the front to cover her delectable breasts._

 _She walks farther into the room, her dark gaze moving to each of the Volturi guards as she continues, "I'm sure you're used to doing whatever you care to in causing pain to others, but in my town, I take offense to those who cause pain to my family." She then stops beside Eric, her furious gaze meeting Jane's. "You think being a Voltaire member will help you in this situation, little girl? Your power means nothing, and believe me, child, I can cause you a lot more pain than you can ever imagine being in."_

 _Then, right at the end of Bella's words, Jane began screaming out in pain, as right before our eyes, her hand disintegrates and I look over to see that Bella's gaze moved to Jane's hand as her hand pulls into a tight fist before uncurling in a fast movement, right before Jane's other hand disintegrated, causing her to scream louder and whimper._

 _"Take your power off my mate's child now or I will end you piece by piece," demanded Bella in a calm, but deadly tone of voice. Everyone in the room knew that she meant every word._

 ** _Alec's point of view_**

 _"Shit, my sister is going to die right now and it will be her own fault for being a stupid crazy, temperamental bitch," I thought to myself, as I stood from where I had fallen a few seconds earlier, after Eric threw me against the wall like a piece of furniture after trying to stop him from getting to my sister._

 _Felix too, tried to help, but the tall, lanky framed vampire held him back. I thought at first, when I saw Bella's other mate, who I knew to be Jasper, walk into the room, pouring calm into everyone, that would end things, but Eric just shook that off as he growled threateningly, getting ready to rip my sister's head off._

 _But then he held off when Bella walked into the room, demanding us to put a stop to what Jane was doing, but what she did next, by making Jane's hand disappear like she did, just blew my mind. I don't even know how she did it, I mean one second Jane had her hand, and then she didn't._

 _All we heard after that, were Jane's screams, which grew louder as Bela took her other hand away, and all we saw were stumps where her hands once were._

 _Next part to go was her forearm, before Jane finally screamed through clenched teeth, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL PULL IT BACK, JUST...STOP PLEASE!"_

 _Bella just simply smiled, this truly awful smile as she says, "You ever cause a member of my family pain again, Jane Dear, it will be your head that goes, then your body."_

 _She then turns around to face Eric, lifting her hands to his face as she says gently, "It's alright, love, let her go and toss her over to Peter, he can take her down to the basement until we can inform Aro of what she has done."_

 _After staring into her eyes for some time, Eric finally lets go of Jane, pushing her into the waiting arms of Peter, who then vanishes at vampire speed, out of the room and to wherever their basement was. They both then go to Pam, help her sit up as Eric talks softly to her._

 _Bella then hugs the woman, letting Tara and Eric tend to her as she stands to walk over to us._

 _"Take that as a warning if you or the Voltaire had plans to use me or mislead me in any way. Any of you try to fuck with me or my family, you may consider how painful you would want your deaths to be in the very near future." She says to us before leaving us to help her mate with Eric's child._

 _After she left, Felix whispered, "Damn, she's vicious, I like that in a woman."_

 _"You can be as much of an idiot as my sister," I told him with a roll of my eyes._


	6. Born To Be A Vampire-6

_Hello **everyone, sorry for the delay in chapters, real life gets busy for the holidays as we all know, but I am excited for this new chapter, as we are bringing Paul and Esme into to the story. I do hope you love this chapter, I don't own anything except the story. Warning, may contain mature content, lemons are a factor in my stories. Now, onto the next chapter...**_

 _Born To Be A Vampire_

 _ **Back in Forks, Washington, Esme's point of view**_

 _"Esme, what do you think of this one?" Asked Kate as she held out a pretty, dark blue maternity dress._

 _I turn from pursuing another rack to look at the dress, smiling as I notice that it's a pretty blue which is Paul's favorite color on me. It was made of a soft cotton material, with short sleeves that would end at the bend of my arm, rounded neckline, with a narrow waist as the skirt was slightly full, and would move when I walked._

 _I took it from her with a smile, saying, "Oh it's beautiful, Kate, let me go try it on."_

 _I then walked over to the lady at the counter, and asked her if I could use a changing room, who then smiled politely before saying, "Of course, follow me please," and then showed me to a changing room._

 _I began changing after locking the door, laying the color I wore, a form fitting pair of dark blue jeans that made my ass look good enough to bite, from what Paul has told me many times, but left on my dark red tank top, that had a built in bra, and pushed up my girls, again what Paul calls them, to best advantage, as I slipped on the dress. Luckily, I only had a slight bump to my tummy, and I was a bit more rounder in the hips and breasts, but regardless of that, the dress fit perfectly, and enhanced the curves I had, and as I first thought, the skirt, which ended just above my knees, moved as I did a little twirl, making me smile, just as I heard knocking on the door before hearing Emily and Kate, who had wanted to come with me to get a few maternity clothes and some things for the baby room. "Come on Esme, we want to see how the dress looks on you."_

 _"Alright, I'm coming out," I said with a laugh as I opened the door and stepped out, walked over to the large mirror that stood against a wall in the changing area, giving them a little twirl as I asked, "So what do you guys think?"_

 _Both_ _girls squeal as huge grins curve their lips, saying as they move to me, "Oh wow, Esme, that color looks beautiful on you."_

 _"You really think so," I asked with a smile, and Emily smiled as she said, "Oh yes, Paul won't be able to keep his hands off you."_

 _I laughed and replied, "He already can't keep his hands off of me, Emily, it's a wonder I'm not pregnant with twins."_

 _"Well, we are all so happy for the both of you Esme," says Kate as she hugs me._

 _I then went back to change back into the clothes I was wearing, and after choosing a few more things, we left the maternity store to go have lunch._

 ** _Paul's point of view_**

 _I sat down on a soft patch of sand, on First Beach, a beach in La Push, where the wolfpack and I live on the reservation, along with their mates, and yes, like the name wolfpack suggests, I and others of my pack, all turn into big giant, furry wolves. It's how we can protect humans and our families from most vampires, though as I have come to learn, not all vampires are the same and I actually have a few that I call family and friend. My mate, Esme used to be a vampire herself, but was turned back to human after I marked her as my mate. She was once mated with a vampire named Carlisle but we all found out his true colors when he betrayed his family to Edward with his plot to get Bella back after she broke it off with him. Well to make a long story short, neither accomplished what they set out to do, and are now both gone to their true deaths, and Bella is now happy with her two mates, Jasper and Eric, and Charlie, who Carlisle caused to be turned vampire, is now happy with his mate Garrett._

 _As for Esme and I, we went back home, as I still had to go back to my wolfpack, but promised to visit and keep in touch with our vampire family. It was only a few days later that Esme started getting sick, running to the bathroom and throwing up every morning. I was finally able to talk her into going to see the doctor after Alice called to tell Esme that it would be good news she gets from the doctor, but would not tell us what the news would be. Only that it would be something that Esme has wished for for a very long time. So we went and after a few tests, the doctor came back to tell us that it was indeed what Esme has wished for. Esme was pregnant with our first child, and you can just imagine how happy and excited we both were to hear such wonderful news._

 _When we got home, Esme immediately got onto Skype to talk to her girls, as she now calls Alice, Rose, and Bella, and all I heard were lots of excited squeals and laughter. They were happy for us and excited to have a little one to spoil. As for me, I would be the first one from our pack to have a baby, and I was nervous, but Esme always knew what to say to calm me on those days I would doubt I would be a good father as I didn't have the best dad myself, but she'd always tell me that it was because of that, that I would be a great dad, because I knew what not to do and I had the biggest heart. I would tell her, it was because of her that I knew what love was and as long as I had her, I could do anything. She would just laugh, blush a becoming red and kiss me sweetly._

My thoughts were soon interrupted by Sam's voice in my head, "Paul, go ahead home, I got this, and Embery will be coming soon to do his shift."

"Why, something happen to Esme," I asked through our mind link, as we were both in our wolf form. My voice filled with worry as I wait for his answer.

"No, not that I know of, it's just that your shift is now over man, and Embery will be coming soon to take the next shift, and Emily called to let m e know they are on their way home and have some bags they will need help with so thought you would want to go home a bit early so you could help your mate with her bags." says Sam with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, thanks man, I appreciate it," I reply with a happy bark as i get up to head home, with Sam's parting words in my head, "No problem, man, go take care of your mate."

 _ **Back in Louisiana...Fangtasia...Eric's point of view**_

 _"I can't believe that bitch had the gall to do that in our home," growled Pam who was laying on the couch in my office. Bella and Tara were tending to her, bringing in a donor for her to drink from._

 _"She is used to doing as she pleases being one of Aro's favorites," says the Queen mother._

 _"I don't give a fuck whose favorite she is, if she tries that shit again, I will end her fucking life!" I growled, still furious at that bitch Jane for trying to harm my child._

 _Bella comes to me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she stares up at me. her words filled with understanding. "I know love, and we will punish her, but I first need to speak to Aro so he knows why Jane is going to be punished and what will happen to others under his rule wish to use or abuse my authority and harm those I hold dear to my heart. He will soon learn not to trifle with me and that king or no, I will end him and his brothers if they disobey me. Their ruling authority ends today and will have to answer to me if they wish to continue to live as they are."_

 _I give that smirk that I know she loves as I say, "I love it when you get ficious, and go all bad ass."_

 _"Do you, lover," she purrs with a grin, her hand sliding down to grip my cock through my pants, making me hiss as she continues, "does it make you hard for me?"_

 _I hear Jasper chuckling from where he sat on the corner of my desk, just as Tara groans, "Get a room you guys if you going to talk dirty to each other," but I could see a grin curving her lips as she said it._

 _Bella just laughs, squeezing me once again as she says softly, "Later I promise," before moving towards my desk and the phone._


	7. Born To Be A Vampire-7

_**I am soooooo sorry guys, I never meant to be gone so long. Things in real life got crazy, then my net went out and took forever to get it back on, but I promise to make it up to you. I hope I did not loose all of you and you still want to see this story through, but I understand if you don't, again I am sorry. Ok now onto the story...**_

 _Born To Be A Vampire_

 ** _Bella's point of view_**

 _Inside I was still furious over what that crazy bitch, Jane tried to do to my child, Pam, and she will pay for daring to harm a member of my family, but at the moment I had to deal with the kings, so after sitting on the corner of Eric's desk with my legs crossed, I reached over for the phone and dialed their number. I then waited just a few moments before there was a slightly squeaky, female voice that grated on my nerves, answered, "_ Volturi, how may I help you?"

"This is Bella Swan, I wish to speak to Aro," I demanded of the girl.

"Oh I am sorry Miss, but the Kings are quite busy," says the girl, her voice growing haughty, but still squeaky.

"Little girl, do not perceive to think that you are higher up on the food chain than I am, for your nothing but food to those kings. Further more, let me tell you exactly who I am so your tiny mind can process it." I growled into the phone, letting of my fury out on this bitch who dares to be disrespectful to me. I am Bella Swan, The Queen Mother's true daughter, and the authority of all vampires a like, and yes little girl, even your precious kings bow to me. Now get off your lazy ass and get Aro or your ass will be the first I kill when I reach your shit hole of a kingdom. Do I make myself plain, little girl?"

"Y...ye...s...right away, Miss Swan...so sorry," stuttered the squeaky voice and I soon found myself on hold as the bitch ran to get Aro. As I waited, I saw both my mates smiling at each other, both chuckling softly while I gave them both a smile.

I then turned serious again as finally I heard Aro speaking on the other line, "Bella, how good to hear your beautiful voice."

"Cut the bullshit Aro, I didn't call you so you could kiss my ass." I told him in my nonsense tone of voice.

"No, then why did you call Bella?" Says Aro, his tone no longer sugar sweet.

"I called just to inform you that I will be punishing your faved darling, one Jane Volturi," I simply told him, waiting for his reaction, a smile curving my lips as he then growls out, "What do you mean, your going to punish Jane?! You can not do that, only I as her king can punish her!"

"Oh I can, Aro, and do as I wish! Do not forget who I am and who truly rules over all our kind! You and your brothers are nothing but pretenders playing as kings! Do not forget I am The Mother Queen's true daughter and the authority over all of you and you will show me respect or gain the fate of Edward and his father!" I growled right back, not backing down as he thought I would. I was not the weak human I once was when we first met and the sooner he realized that the better off he would be. I would no longer bow down and be afraid of who I was and would go over his entire coven like a fucking hurricane.

"Fine," he finally says after a beat of silence. "You have my apologies," he continues through clenched teeth. "So tell me, please, what is Jane being punished for?"

"Simply put Aro, Jane has overstepped her authority and harmed my mate, Eric's child, Pam. Now I could have went ahead and dished out her punishment, and just sent you her head in a box, but I decided I would give you the curtesy and inform you of what is going on and what I intend to do." I told him simply.

"And what do you intend to do, Bella?" he asked, still with gritted teeth.

"Why show her what true pain really is of course," I reply with a slight smirk, though he could not see it. "She has been let to do whatever she wants and hurt whoever you chose. That ends now, Aro. I will not put up with those who think they can harm my family and that goes for you, Aro. So as is my authority, there will be many changes once I reach your city, and you will know just how powerful I truly am, now you have a good day, I know I know will." I then hang up to the sound of his gasping and muttering.

Once I hung up the phone, I suddenly found myself in the strong arms of my mate, Eric, his lips pressed hard to mine in a hard kiss, while his fingers buried into my long hair. My arms immediately wrapped around his neck as my legs wrapped around his lean hips, feeling his hardness against my clothed center, causing me to moan low in my throat.

When we finally pulled apart, his eyes were dark with desire, as was his voice as he says, "Your fierceness makes me want to rip your clothes off an devour you."

At his words, I could feel my own desire making my panties wet, but I knew at the moment, we could not do anything about that desire until I deal with Jane's punishment, so after licking and biting his bottom lip, I said in a husky tone, "I know lover, and I want to be with you and Jasper without any clothes on, and in our own bed, but we can't until I deal with this bitch, Jane."

With a growl half way between a chuckle, Eric gave me one last kiss and said while pulling back, "I know lover, but don't have to be happy about it."

"Neither do I," I say as I hop down from the desk, moving to give Jasper a heated kiss, before the three of us went down to the basement to deal with Jane's punishment.


	8. Born To Be A Vampire- 8

_**Hey guys, again I am sorry for making you all wait so long, but a fresh mind and hope you will still love it as much as you did. I don't own anything except the story, now onto the story.**_

 _Born To Be A Vampire_

 ** _Alec's point of view_**

 _After the incident with Jane and she was taken away by the two of the men, leaving the one I knew to be Emmett, with the females taking care of Pam, one even going to get her a blood bag to replenish the woman's energy, I stood off in the corner with Felix, barely listening to talking about how hot the blonde woman, Rose was._

 _I had to glare at him as Emmett let out a slight growl as the big, bulky man had heard the idiot talking. "Shut up, Felix, are you trying to cause a bigger problem with these people then the one Jane has already caused by attacking the child of the woman with higher authority then even our own kings have?" I growled at him._

 _"Oh calm your panties Alec, they can't do anything to us if they don't want a war with the kings," says Felix in a cocky tone just as Bella and her mates came into the room._

 ** _Bella's point of view_**

 _We had just walked out of Eric's office when I heard what that cocky shit, Felix said to his friend Alec and even before Eric or Jasper do anything but growl, I was in front of Felix and had my hand wrapped tightly around his neck, lifting him up to where his feet were dangling off the ground. "You think I, the true daughter of the queen of all vampires, the authority of vampire kind, is afraid of a war with the likes of your king?! If you think that, then you are as much of a fool as your king, Aro. All who appose my authority will soon learn that to fuck with me and those who I care for will find nothing but death in their future, and you tell your precious kings that!" I growled into his face, my fangs bared and threatening as I squeezed his neck until he was gasping and struggling. I simply smiled a deadly smile before I suddenly tossed him on his ass. I then told them in a deadly calm tone of voice, "Word of advice to both you assholes, don't ever think to underestimate my friends and I again, and not forget who my mates are and how deadly they can be. Now if you will excuse me, I have someone to punish for harming my child." Then with that said, I turn to head back down the hall to where the basement was located, Eric and Jasper following behind me._

 ** _Eric's point of view_**

 _I wanted to end this excuse for a vampire's life and give him the true death, but I held back and let my mate handle it as she wished to, but anymore shit from this guy and I will end his ass, but had to laugh when Bella picked him up by his thick neck like he weighed nothing at all, growling fiercely into his face as she bared her fangs in threatening way._

 _Damn she was fucking hot when she got all bad ass and fierce this way. Made the dominate in me want to take her, rip off her clothes and bend her forward as I rammed deep inside her, but I quickly had to shake to shake these thoughts from my mind as I was starting to get uncomfortable in my leather pants. Didn't help when I saw the smirk on Jasper's lips or the laughing Emmett, or the scent of Bella's perfume when she walked past us once she finished with that asshole._

 _So I took my frustration out on the two goons, with my trademark smirk, "One more misstep asshole, and you die, as it is, your mate, Jane will be lucky if all we do is kill her, but I doubt my Bella will be that easy on her. I know I wouldn't be." I then turned my back on a growling Felix and the short one, who was trying to talk sense into the idiot. My smirking growing into a smile that no one, but Jasper could see, as I heard the asshole try to get up, and fall immediately back down to the floor, causing him to growl louder._

 _I heard Emmett demand, "Shut the fuck up, your whining is getting on my nerves," just before the three of us went downstairs._

 ** _Back in Forks...Paul's point of view_**

 _"Baby, I'm home," I call after a long night of patrolling our territory, watching out for that red haired vampire that has been lurking around lately. We weren't sure of yet of why she has been sneaking around, but were keeping our eyes open and ever watchful._

 _The woman was sneaky and hard to capture, but we had faith in our pack and what we could do that we knew it was only a matter of time before she made a mistake and when she did we would kill her. The waiting though was just hard, and though she was troublesome, we haven't yet told Bella and the others about it yet, being we all thought that she had her hands full with controlling the vampire kind. We would only tell them if we felt that help was needed, but anymore thoughts of this vampire who plague's us, were soon pushed to the back of my mind as I heard my mate, Esme's voice, coming from down the hall, "Baby, we're in the baby's room."_

 _I smiled as I walked through the living room and headed down the hall, until I stopped before an opened doorway on the left side of the hall, and what I saw had my smile widen, for there was my very pregnant wife giving orders to Seth and Sam as the held a large dresser between them._

 _"I see that my wife is already ordering the pack around," I said with a chuckle as I walked towards Esme, giving her a gentle kiss when I reached her._

 _"Hello, Love," she says with a smile, leaning up to kiss me back before snuggling into my side. "Sam and Seth came over to help me with this heavy furniture."_

 _"Hey Paul, what's up man," says Seth with a grin as both Sam and he set the dresser down where Esme pointed to the wall on the left side of the room, where a large window was at._

 _"Hey Paul, find any trail of the vampire?" asked Sam as he came over to us._

 _"Nothing new, just same trail that always leads towards the cliff before stopping cold," I reply before a frustrated sighs comes out. "It's driving me crazy how one second her trail is strong before it disappears again."_

 _"I know man, we're all getting frustrated over the situation, and still we don't know what she's after." says Seth as he joins us by the rocking chair._

 _"All we can do is wait to see what she does while continuing in trying to capture her," says Sam, with a sigh as well. "I want this vampire as much as you all do, but we have to be smart about it."_

 _Esme, who has been listening to us and has known about us trying to catch her for awhile now, suddenly asked, "What exactly does this vampire look like?"_

 _Sam was the one who answered, "Long, curly, dark red hair, pale skin, tall. She did have a friend who was black, both had red eyes."_

 _As Sam finished the description, Esme suddenly gasped, making us all concerned for her and the baby as we all asked if she was alright, but she waved us all off as she explained, "No I'm alright, but I think I know who that female vampire is and what she is looking for."_


	9. Born To Be A Vampire- 9

**Hey guys, so glad you loved the last chapter, and I hope you like this next one as well. I don't own anything except the story. Now onto the next chapter...**

 _Born To Be A Vampire_

 ** _Jasper's point of view_**

 _Down in the basement, where one of Eric's guard's had chained Jane to a thick pole that was dug deep into a corner of the basement. With one end of the thick chain hooked deep into the pole, while the other was connected to thick metal collar that was wrapped around the girl's throat, and only gave her so much room. Only allowing her to be able to sit on on the wet, dirty floor._

 _Both the pole, chain, and collar were made thick metal, so no vampire could break away, as Jane proved as she tried to rip the collar from her slim throat without a bit of success, only making her furious as she screamed and growled her fury._

 _A smirk curved my lips as we watched her try to pull at the chain without her hands._

 _"You know it's remarkable what some can do without having hands," I say amused at the girl's efforts, my smirk growing into a smile as I felt the fury radiating off of her, but my attention moves from the girl when I hear the sweet, bell like sound of Bella's laughter as she watches the girl struggling to break free of her chains._

 _"My, my, do you really believe you will be able to get free of those chains, missing both of your hands, Jane?" asks Bella, her tone amused as she walks closer to the growling girl, and kneels down in front of Jane before lifting a hand to grip tightly to the girl's chin, her sharp nails digging into the vampire's hard skin. "Struggle as you may, my dear, you will never be able to break these chains, but please continue struggling if you must, for it amuses me to watch you try."_

 _Jane just growls in fury, spitting in Bella's face as she tries to jerk her face out of my mate's tight hold, but Bella is too strong for the girl. Bella just laughs as both Eric and I growl angrily, moving forward to rip the bitch into pieces who dared to spit in our mate's face, but Bella holds up a free hand, saying in an amused tone, as she licks the venomous spit from her lips, "Such anger for one so small. Do you think your king will come to your rescue? Save you from the punishment you shall have for harming one of my family?"_

 _"HE WILL! HE WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" Growls Jane in fury, her struggles to break away from Bella and the chains continuing._

 _**Back in Forks...Esme's point of view...**_

 _"Babe, what do you mean, you know what this vampire wants?" asks Paul, his eyes filled with worry._

 _I stared at all three men, saving Paul for last before telling them the story of when Bella was tricked into going to the tracker James and almost being turned into a vampire. They listened, only letting out an angry growl when i got to the part of him throwing her about the room, and breaking a few bone, before biting her wrist before we could get there and stop him. I went on to tell them about how Jasper and Emmett ripped him to pieces as Edward had to suck on the wound so Bella wouldn't become a vampire. I then went on to tell them about this James having a mate and that this female vampire was James's mate and she was after Bella because Edward took her mate from her._

 _After I was finished, no one said anything for a few moments until Sam asked, "So you think this woman we are after is after Bella to kill her, for Edward killing her mate?"_

 _I nodded yes, as Paul took me into his arms, kissing the top of my head as he asked Sam, "Should we make a call to the others and let them know about this?"_

 _Sam sighs before replying, "I wasn't going to, with them having their hands full with Bella taking charge of all vampire kind and what that entails, but with this new information, I don't think we have a choice now."_

 _Both Seth and Paul nod in agreement._

 _"Well come and eat lunch before you do," I tell them, ushering them into the kitchen where I had made earlier sandwiches, salad, and chips with salsa, enough for thirty men._

 _"Damn babe, how did I get so lucky," says Paul with a grin, kissing my lips gently before taking a seat at the kitchen table._

 _"Oh I think I'm the lucky one, love," I say with a blush, still shy when it came to his compliments._

 _I then began to pass out the food._

 ** _Bella's point of view_**

 _I loved hearing her angry growls, made me smile sadistically that I was the one in control of if this girl before me met her true death . I was still undecided, but I knew her punishment would be severe. I was just enjoying playing with her, and when she spit at me, I just gave her a smirk as I licked the venom from my lips before saying, "No, you little sadistic bitch, your kings aren't coming to save your sorry ass. In fact, they are quite in danger of punishment themselves if I find out they had you come to try to dispose of me. If that's the case, and believe me, you don't want to want to know what I'll do to you if it is."_

 _As I say this, Jane's eyes grow wide and I saw a bit of fear before she quickly narrowed her eyes, glaring up at me as she sit out, "You don't scare me!"_

 _I just laughed at her show of fearlessness, digging my nails even deeper in her skin as I told her in a dangerous and deadly tone of voice, "No, but I promise you that by the time I'm done with you, you will be, but a word of advice, don't try to fool someone who has an empath for a mate dear, because you will never fool anyone."_

 _At my words, I felt Jasper's smirk as he said, "Mm...the bitch is dripping with fear, my love."_

 _"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH, YOU SCARED BASTARD!" Growls Jane in fury, before suddenly screaming in pain as I rake my sharp nail down the side of her face, making long deep cuts along her cheek._

 _"Don't ever call my mate scared, you pathetic bitch!" I growled harshly in her face as I raked my nails down her other cheek, making her scream out in pain, her handless arms going to her face as she cried. I then made myself calm down as a thought came to me, and slowly a sadistic smile curved my lips as I leaned down to say, "I wonder how loud your screams will grow when I peel the skin from your body."_

 ** _Eric's point of view_**

 _"I have the perfect knives for such that purpose, my lover," I tell Bella with a sadistic smirk of my own._

 _"Oooo...do you hear that, Little Jane," says Bella, her voice filled with sadistic glee. "I just may let Eric torture you, for he so likes to torture those who harms his child. Mm...yes, you really fucked up when you tried to harm his child, and now the possibilities of the things we can do to torture you with are endless."_

 _Just hearing this sadistic side of her gets me hard, and proves that she is truly perfect for Jasper and I, for him and I can be quite sadistic ourselves when we punish those who deserve it._

 _But as Bella continues to speak, the three of us begin to hear a low whimpering sound coming from Jane as she now cowers from Bella. "But for now, we will see how long you can stand not being fed, for I want the truth about those so called king's, Little Jane. I want to know what they are after, bringing you here to me and I will find out." She then turns from Jane and faces us, her hands down at her sides as Jane's blood drips from the tips of her nails._

 _I give her that cocky smirk that makes her lick her lips in want, my body moving towards her, and lifts her hand to my lips, sucking on each of her fingers as I lick off the blood from her fingers, while my eyes stare down into hers with dark desire filling the both of us._

 _"Tsk, tsk, lover, you've gotten quite dirty that I believe a shower is called for," I then say with a deep purr._


	10. Born To Be A Vampire- 10

_**Hey guys, so glad you loved the last chapter, wasn't sure if I made Bella sadistic enough, but there will be more of that side of her in future chapters I am sure. This chapter will have some kinky goodness and a dominate Eric with a major dose of the major. I don't own anything except the story..now onto the next chapter...**_

 _Born To Be A Vampire_

 _ **Upstairs in Fangtasia...Pam's point pf view...**_

 _"Ah looks like little Jane's punishment has started," I say with a smirk as the sounds of Jane's screams and howls could be heard from the basement._

 _"What the hell are they doing to her," says Felix, staring darkly down the shadowy hall that led towards the basement where a tall, beef cake of a male vampire stood guard over it._

 _"Oh the possibilities are endless, I'm afraid," I said, as my Tara helped me onto a stool, as I was still in a bit from what that bitch, Jane did to me. She then moved to get me a bag of blood in the little fridge behind the bar counter, and using vamp-speed was back at my side, handing me the bag of blood. "Thank you Tara."_

 _"No problem, Sug," she replies with a smile, her eyes filled with concern for me, I gave her a smile of reassurance, saying, "I'll be alright, Babe, and be good as new in no time." She returns my smile, leaning down to kiss me gently, before turning to give the two Voltaire guards a hard look as she says, "Who knows torture your bitch is getting, but with Eric, and now with Jasper and Bella, I can promise you that it won't be pretty. All three can be true sadists when it comes to those who harm their loved ones, so my suggestion to the one who was making cow eyes at Bella is to knock off the bullshit, because Eric and Jasper will end your sorry life if you try to lay one finger on Bella. Well at least if she don't burn your sorry ass first."_

 _The one named Felix, just chuckled, saying in a cocky tone, "I doubt she is that powerful, as for her not falling for my charms, well I haven't met a female who hasn't fallen for them when I set my mind to it."_

 _At those words, Tara and I looked at each other, as I said, "Oh this is going to be fun," just before a small ball of fire sped past us and hit Felix's crotch, catching the fabric that covered his dick on fire as he started screaming._

 ** _Down in the basement of fangtasia...a few moments earlier...Jasper's point of view_**

 _"How about the three of us take a shower," I purr into her ear, from behind Bella, pressing my hardness against her ass, causing her to moan as Eric continues to suck Jane's venomous blood from our Bella's fingers._

 _I then kissed her slender neck, nipping gently before letting my tongue slide against her cool skin, while in the background Jane's growls of pain gradually grew to down to soft whimpers._

 _"Mm...best idea, I've heard all day," she says huskily, cupping my face with her free hand, smearing Jane's blood onto my cheeks, but I didn't care as I took a bloody finger into my mouth, nipping her finger gently and causing her to growl low in her throat, before pulling us with her as she raced up that steps of the basement. Eric and I just chuckled at her eagerness._

 _When we reached the doorway of the hall, where Eric had the big guy, Marco guard the door to the basement, we heard the conversation between my child, Pam and Jane's mate, Felix. A growl went through both Jasper and I as we heard the bastard talk about how his charms would undoubtedly make my our mate fall for him, but before either of us could do anything, we hear Bella growl as she lifted her hand and let a small ball of fire fly. Past Pam and Tara, and landing directly on Felix's crotch, where it directly caught his dick on fire as he screamed out in pain as he tried to bat out the fire._

 _The one named Alec, who standing at his side, backed up away from him, his eyes growing wide in fear and I thought, good you fucker, be scared of what my mate could do to you, but had to laugh at Pam and Tara as they just looked on like they were at the movies or something, while Pam casually drank her bag of blood._

 _Show or not, whatever happens next will surely be interesting, I think as I follow behind a furious Bella._

 ** _Bella's point of view_**

 _"Fall to your charms will I?! You arrogant piece of shit! You don't know the first thing about handling a woman like me! Do you even satisfy your mate with that your so called tiny dick, you fucking maggot?!" I snarled in fury as I walked towards this ass who thought I would be an easy prey to his sick desires. I was no man's play thing and it made me furious at this low life bastard thinking he would win me by his so called charms._

 _His eyes grow large in his pale face as he stares at me in horror, realizing that the fire that was now burning his cock fiercely was coming from me._

 _I laugh darkly as I finally reach him, seeing him flinch as he thinks I was going to touch him, but instead just waved my hand, dispersing the fire as it suddenly disappeared like it was never there, before moving to dig my sharp nails into the fucker's jaw, "Listen up and listen good you little pansy ass, I'm not that same girl you saw a few years back, who thought herself to be so much in love with that other pansy ass, Edward, so don't pretend to know me or just how powerful I am, because the things I can do can warp your tiny brain. All you need to know is that that I cause you unimaginable pain and I'm sadistic enough to make it last for centuries to come." I then tossed him on his ass like he was nothing but a sack of potatoes._

 _I then walked back to where my mates were standing next to Pam and Tara, just as the sound of the back entrance to Fantangsia opened and the others, Peter, Charlotte, Charlie, Garrett, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and her mate, Alcide came through the hallway, stopping just inside club as they looked upon the scene in front of them._

 _After only a few seconds, Peter said, as he watched Alec trying to help Felix stand up, who when I had tossed him to the floor had crashed into one of the tables, but Felix just pushed him away, growling in anger as he pushed the table out of his way, "What the fuck did we miss?"_

 _Still furious, I growled, "Just some dog needing to be train and told his place." Making Felix stare at me with dark, furious eyes, like I gave a shit whether he was angry or not. I simply lifted my hand, making it into a tight a fist as Felix suddenly gasped in pain, as I made him fall to his knees, holding on to his chest. "Don't fuck with me, you piece of shit, because I'm one pissed off bitch, and will end your sorry life with pleasure. You think your kings have authority over me? Your dead wrong, I only answer to my true mother, queen of all vampire kind and I can end their lives as easily as I'll destroy you!"_

 _As I spoke, my fist that held him in pain started to shake, making Felix let out a torturous gasp as he cringed lower to the floor, his back curved over as he held his chest, but suddenly I felt a calming influence come over me as Jasper came over behind me, placing a gentle hand over my fisted hand as he wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling into his side as he dipped his head to speak in a soothing tone in my ear. "Careful love, I know the jackass is an idiot, but remember, we still need answers for what the true reason for the Voltaire kings making these three come to us as so called guards."_

 _I nodded my head, knowing he was right as I gave him a small smile as he kissed my forehead, before saying, "Why don't you let Eric and I finish up here while you sit, relax and have a true blood?"_

 _"Yeah little sister," says Peter who had by now made his way behind the bar, a shit eating grin upon his lips that made me laugh at his antics. "You did want to try it once you were turned, if I do remember correctly and I always do being the amazing vampire that I am."_

 _"No, it's amazing Charlotte hasn't cut that cockiness out of you yet," I tell him with a roll of my eyes as I move to sit next to Pam, laying my head on her shoulder as i take the bottle true blood from Peter, and after taking a long drink, I made a disgusted face at the face, saying, "Ewww...this taste like dog piss!"_

 _ **Back in Forks...Paul's point of view**_

 _Later, after Sam and Seth had left, I came up behind Esme, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind as she stood at the sink doing dishes, placing my chin on her shoulder as I kissed her cheek. "Baby, I told you I'd do these dishes, yo shouldn't be standing so long in your condition and you cooked." I told her, my tone one of concern._

 _"Baby, I'll be fine, it's a few dishes," says Esme with a smile as she leans against him._

 _"I know, but this is our first baby and I worry about the both of you," I tell my wife as I nuzzle her neck softly, earning a soft moan when I gently nip her ears my hands rub gently over her rounded stomach._

 _"Mm...that feels so good," moans Esme as I lick up the length of her slender neck, her hands stilling in the dishwater as I sucked on her earlobe._

 _I chuckle softly as I whisper in her ear, "Why don't you leave those and let me make yo feel even a lot better?"_

 _"But the water will get cold," says my Esme, biting her lip, and she knows how turned on I get when she does that._

 _"And your making me hard for you," reply back with a husky chuckle as I press my growing erection into her backside, causing another soft moan to pass her beautiful lips. "Your big wolf needs to make love to his beautiful wife." I then growl low and husky into her ear as she laughs softly, saying, "Beautiful? Baby, I look like a big w hale."_

 _"No baby," I say as I lean around to turn the water off before turning her gently around to face me, so I could gently cup her face n my much large hands as I continue to tell her, "to me, you will always be beautiful and able to turn me on like no other woman has ever been able to do." I then kiss her gently, my hands still cupping her face, as I lick and nibble at her bottom lip, causing her to moan as she grips my arms._

 _When I finally broke the kiss, only pulling back a few inches from those sweet, plum lips of hers, we were both panting a bit, her eyes were shining and filled with love as she stares up at me, her words soft and husky as she says, "I love you so much Paul, and I thank whatever fate there is that brought you to me."_

 _Her words made my heart beat faster, and I felt such an overwhelming surge of love for this beautiful woman who not only let me love her like no other, but truly loved me in return. I felt the urge to cry from the emotion, so when I spoke, my voice was husky with emotion, "I love you to, my beautiful wife, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. Your love means everything to me, and now we are going to be having a baby, I can't thank you enough for giving me your love and a family and something more to protect than my own sorry hide." I then brought her into my arms, holding her securely in my arms as I kissed her once again, pouring all the love I had for her into this kiss._


	11. Born To Be A Vampire- 11

_**I want to thank you all again for not only reading my story, but loving it as well and reviewing afterwards. I love to read your comments. In the next chapter you will learn many things that the wolves and our gang in Fantasia don't know, as well as some kinky fun time with our mated threesome. I hope you will enjoy this next chapter as well as you did the last one. I don't own anything except the story. Now onto the next chapter...**_

 ** _Born To Be A Vampire_**

 ** _In Volturie..._**

 _Back in Volterra, Italy, Aro Growls in a loud and furious tone, as he slams down the phone, not caring that he caused it to break and splinter, as well as break the wooden table that it sat on to split in two in his fury at that bitch Bella's gall to threaten him._

 _"What is it, brother," asked Marcus, his expression blank as usual, as was his tone was emotionless, as if he was just bored._

 _Aro growls once more, ignoring both of his brothers at the moment as he begins to pace back and forth, mumbling under his breath, "The bitch can't have that much power...so what if she is the true daughter of our Queen Mother...bitch can still die...I'll show her just how powerful and dangerous I can be..." As both his brothers look on in surprise for they had never seen their brother Aro, this agitated before, but finally Caius got frustrated watching his Aro rant and not knowing why so stood up from his chair in the office they were all in to stand before his Aro as he demanded, "Aro, what the hell did the bitch say to you?!"_

 _Red hot fury filling his eyes as he looked up at his brother Caius, Aro growled as he stopped just a few inches from crashing into him, "That bitch Bella has Jane in the basement of her mate Eric's Fantasia club, said she was going to be punished for daring to harm his child, and that if we do anything or think that we have the power to destroy her that she will show us power and destroy us!"_

 _At his brother's words, Caius growls as well, saying, "Not have the power? Does she not know that we are the kings that rule over our kind?!"_

 _"Yes, but she says, the Queen mother placed her as the authority over all vampire kind and that we are just pretenders, playing as kings, and she has the power to destroy us if we go against her." Growls Aro in fury._

 _"We have been the kings of our kind for centuries and she thinks just because she is the true daughter of our Queen mother, she has the authority to control us?" asked Caius, his eyes turning an even darker shade of red in his fury._

 _Aro nods in the affirmative as he says, "Yes, said that the only one she has to account to is her mother and she gave her the authority to do as she sees fit."_

 _"That's it, not only does the queen have to die as we had planned, but so does this bitch, Bella and her mates to if they get in the way," growls Caius in fury._

 _"We can't use Jane, Felix, or Alec as they are already there and as they have already proved to be useless, we will have to think of another way," says Aro as he goes back to his pacing._

 _"Of course, I told you before you sent them to get close to Bella that Jane would not work as she has always been a hot head with that temper of hers, and Felix is just an idiot, always thinking with his dick instead of his head, and Alec is always doing what his sister says, never thinks for himself." Says Caius as he to starts to pace as he thinks, while Marcus sits in his chair, watching his brothers with a bored expression._

 _ **Back in Forks, pack meeting, Paul's point of view...**_

 _Later that afternoon, after a making sweet and tender love to my beautiful and pregnant mate, Esme, I got a call from Sam about a pack meeting concerning the threat of the vampire threat we now knew as Victoria, so after a nap, I found myself in Emily's kitchen, sitting at the table with the other guys as we all listened to Sam._ _"We now know, thanks to Paul's wife, Esme, the female vampire is known as Victoria._

 _"Does Esme know what she want," asked Jared, who was sitting to my left._

 _Sam nods as he says, "Yes, from what Esme says, this Victoria was the mate of a male vampire named James who tricked Bella into ditching Alice and Jasper, who were protecting her as the others tried to lead him and Victoria away, but being a tracker, James figured it out and somehow got a hold of Bella, tricking her into him having her mother and coming to him where he was at some studio, but to make a long story short, the Cullen's came just as the man bit Bella and while Edward sucked the venom from her hand, the others destroyed James."_

"Least that bastard was good for something," mumbled Jacob to which we all could agree.

"True, but he was still a pansy ass cunt," says Seth with a laugh.

"Yeah, never knew what she saw in the asshole," says Jacob, laughing at Seth's comment until Sam says, "Alright you two enough, we all know what a pansy ass Edward was, but we are not here to discuss him. We are here to talk about what we are going to do about this vampire."

"What are going to do, Sam," I asked, rolling my eyes at Seth and Jacob. "How are we going to stop her, with her running around town and over our land, but always out of reach. I need to protect Esme, especially in her condition, and I know the others want to their mates protected as well."

"I think we are going to have to call Jasper and tell him what is going on and see if he can send Alice and her mate Alcide. I've talked to him a few times and he's a wolf to and has a pack of his own. That will give us the numbers we need as well as having Alice as she can see when this Victoria will make the decision to attack." Replies Sam.

I nod in agreement, saying, "Yeah, I agree, if for no other reason than it seems that this vampire is after Bella and they should know about it."

They all nod in agreement.

 _ **In Seatle, in an abandened building, Victoria's point of view...**_

 _"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" I scream in furious frustration as I pace in front of Laurent who was standing there watching me._

 _"I still don't know where the human, Bella is, but I have found out that Cullen's had left a while back, something to do with a better offer for Carlisle. Maybe they took her with them." Says Laurent with a shrug._

 _I let out another frustrated scream as I turn to face Laurent, sensing a bit fear in him. Which is good, because I want him to be afraid of me, and wonder what I'll do to him if he fails me._

 _"Find out where they are then and go see if that little bitch is with them!" I demanded, suddenly shoving him back and causing him to fly into the nearest wall of the building we were in and sliding to the dirty floor. "I want that fucking bitch dead, and I want her found now!"_

 _"Yes...yes...Victoria..of course," stuttered Laurent as he stood and disappeared to do my bidding._

 _"Where the fuck could that bitch be," I thought after Laurent disappeared. "One stupid human can not just disappeared in thin air could she? No she could not and I will find her and when I do I will show her what true pain was all about and then I will kill her like that bastard Edward and his family killed my James."_

 ** _Back in Fantasia, Eric's point of view..._**

 _I had to laugh with the others at the look of disgust upon Bella's face at her first taste of True Blood, but had to agree with her, that shit tasted like what I thought cat piss would taste like. So after taking the bottle from her hands and kissing them gently, I said, "I couldn't agree with you more, lover, let me give you something more appetizing to drink." I then lean down farther to whisper huskily into her ear, "But perhaps the three of us could retire to our rooms? You know hard it makes me when you feed from me, Lover, or how aroused and wet you get down between your legs. I can smell your arousal right now, it's such a sweet and alluring scent. I'm sure Jasper would love to watch you feed from me as he plays with that sweet pussy of yours, before drinking from your blood as well."_

 _At the end of my dark, lustful words, Bella let out a soft whimper as her legs squeezed together while her hands gripped tightly to mine as she met my dark gaze, and she said only two words, "Lets go." To which we heard laughter from our friends as Jasper, Bella and I raced up to our room._

 _Once there it did not take long to discard each others clothes, not caring where they flew as long as they were off. I then moved to lay on my back against the bed, demanding Bella, "Come straddle my hips Lover," To which Bella let out a low growl as she did as I bid her to do. Her slender form moving upon the bed in cat like grace, swinging one leg over to straddle my hips and pressing her hot, wet pussy against my growing erection, causing me to growl and lift my hips to grind against her heated core as a soft moan passes her lips._

 _I then cup the back of her neck of her neck with my hand to pull her down to me as I say in a deeply sensual voice, "Come Lover, feed from me as I feed from you." Then with a soft sigh, I soon felt the sharp sting of Bella's fangs as they pierce my neck, causing me to hiss in pleasure and my hips buck up against her, causing her to moan, as she drank._

 _As Bella drank from me, I met Jasper's eyes, seeing them darken with lust as he watched our Bella feed from me and I motioned for him to come join us and he did, moving with panther like grace to lay next to us as his hand lightly ran over Bella's bare back._

 _A low growl ripped through me as Bella began to rock her hips, grinding herself against my hot, thick cock, as Jasper moved behind her, letting his hands slide down her back to squeeze her sweet, plump ass, before spreading her ass cheeks as he bent down to lick her puckered rose, causing her to growl growl in pleasure as ground harder and faster against my throbbing cock, but it was when he thrust his tongue inside her asshole that she moaned loudest, pulling from my neck as she sat up, my blood dripping from those beautiful lips of hers, and dripping onto her breasts. It was the hottest sight I have ever seen in all my centuries of life._

 ** _Bella's point of view_**

 _"Like what you see," I asked in a sensual tone as Eric stared with unabashed lust at his blood dripping upon my breasts. I have never been more turned on or felt such love and devotion as I do with these two amazing guys I was lucky enough to call my mates, but my thoughts were soon swept away in a tide of hunger as I heard growl out one word, "Yes," before both he and Jasper, who had moved to kneel beside us, taking a breast each, lapping up the drops of blood before taking a plump nipple into their mouths._

 _I moaned loudly, not caring if the others downstairs could hear me. I only cared about the pleasure my mates were giving me as I felt their teeth gently chew upon my nipples, causing me to cry out even louder, my back arching, pressing closer to the warmth of their mouths, tongue, and teeth as my fingers gripped their heads against my breasts, holding them to me._

 _As they continued their pleasurable assault upon my breasts, I could feel myself growing even wetter, the juices dripping onto Eric's hard cock, and I was going slowly mad with pleasure as they bit, tugged, and sucked at my nipples to where I finally felt that if they didn't fuck me now I would literally burn up in flames. So I pushed them back, my breathing harsh and rough as started at them with lust filled dark eyes, as I demanded, "Enough, I need you both inside me now, take your pleasure from me as I give you both the nourishment you need."_

 _Both men smirked, giving each other a deep kiss before Eric lifted me up to impale me onto his hard, thick cock, causing me to almost cry out in pleasure as it thrust deep inside me, while at the same time I felt Jasper, hard, thick cock thrust into my ass from behind, as they each bite into my neck, and I cried out even louder as both of them thrusted in and out of me as they both drank from me, while I took the hand Eric offered, and sank my fangs into his skin, taking his blood into myself as I kept my eyes glued to his, and it did not take long before the three of us toppled over the edge of our orgasmic bliss. Crying out each other names as we collapsed on the bed._


	12. Born To Be A Vampire- 12

_**Thank you all so much for loving the last chapter, you guys are so freaking awesome. I'm still working on what exactly wants, but the main thing is power, Aro always wants more power. In this chapter next chapter we shall find out why Marcus feels so bored with his brothers and you will be surprised to see what he is hiding, hehe. As for Alec, he has a decision to make, will he choose to continue the orders of the kings to his certain death, or will he choose to stand with Bella and the others? Will he meet someone that just may help him decide? Only time will tell. I do not own anything except the story. Now onto the next chapter...**_

 _Born To Be A Vampire_

 ** _Marcus's point of view..._**

 _For decades I have been in such a deep depression over the death of my mate,_ _Didyme, but that all ended a few years ago when I was approached by none other than the true queen of all vampires. She is the one who created us all and she is the one who has the power to destroy us, no matter what my brother, Aro believes._

 _It was late at night when she approached me, long after the humans of my city were asleep in their beds, I was walking through the city like some dark shadow as became my habit after the death of my mate. I would always walk alone, without any guards to protect me. My brothers knew of this habit of mine, but also knew they could do nothing to stop me so just let me go as I pleased._

 _Usually on these long walks, not a soul would bother me, but on this night, a lone female approached me. She was of average height, slender, skin pale, her long, dark auburn hair was left to fall in soft curls down her back and shoulders, and was dressed simply in a plain black t-shirt, black Jacket, tight skinny jeans and a pair of ankle boots. I knew she was vampire, but did not as yet know who she was as she came closer, stopping just a few inches from me._

 _Her dark red eyes were full of mischief, but serious at the same time as she stares up at me, and I had to bend my head to look down at her as she says in a tone that was like music to my ears, "Hello Marcus, I have waited a long time to meet you."_

 _Her words shocked me and caused me to give her a narrow eyed look as I asked, "You have been waiting to meet me? Why would you do that and who are you?"_

 _My questions made her eyes soften as she came closer, her right hand lifting to gently cup my face as she says softly, "I am Savannah, the true queen of your kind, your brother Aro knows this, yet he pretends to forget how he was created. I've wanted to meet you for the simple reason that I know the pain you feel for the death of your beloved mate, Didyme. I also know her true killer was her very own brother and yours, Aro."_

 _I let out a growl of fury as she told me this, always knowing in the back of my mind that this was true. I knew how it angered him that I had always listened to Didyme and not paid any mind to Aro, but to kill his own sister over it was such a monstrous thing, and I knew Aro would do anything to get what he wanted. It made me furious to think that Aro thought no one could touch him, and though it shocked me that Savannah was queen to all vampire kind, for she looked like a normal teenage girl, my rage at Aro overtook all that, until the sweet voice of the woman before me spoke. "Calm yourself Marcus, your time for revenge will come, but not at this time."_

 _"If it is not time for revenge than why have you come to tell me this," I growled, gripping her shoulder as I stared with a dark gaze down at her._

 _She simply smiled up at me, not fazed one bit at my anger. She simply slid her arms around my neck, her fingers burying into my hair as she says, "Tonight is for you, sweet, sad, Marcus. I want to take your sadness away." She then did something that took all my anger away, replacing it with surprise when she stood on her tiptoes, tugging my head down at the same time and kissed me._

 _I knew I should of pushed her away, but as soon as I felt her soft lips pressed against mine, I felt an electric shock go through me, straight to my cock, a long with a burst of arousal as I wrapped my arms around her slender form, pulling her hard against me and kissing her back. My tongue caressing her lips, causing her to moan as I pressed her against the wall of a building, pressing my growing erection against her jean covered center, ripping another moan from her sweet lips. I took full advantage of this by slipping my tongue into her mouth, tasting the inner sweetness of her mouth, growling softly as she moaned and pressed herself against growing hardness._

 _After kissing her hungrily, exploring every inch of her mouth with my mouth, I kissed my way down her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin, causing pleasure filled moans to pass her lips as she let her head fall back against the building. When her t-shirt stopped me, I simply ripped it off of her, making her growl as she tugged on my coat and shirt. I quickly took off both, letting them fall to the ground before staring hungrily down at the sweet plumpness of her nicely rounded breasts, with their rose colored nipples._

 _"Beautiful," I simply say before lifting my hands to take the weight of them, squeezing them gently as my thumbs gently rolled the nipples, causing her to moan loudly as her back arches, pressing closer. I look up to meet her eyes, my own dark with lust as my hands continue to massage her breasts. She stares back with desire filling her beautiful red eyes, as her hands come to slide over the skin of my arms and shoulders, moving over my chest, a sweet smile curving her lips as she says in a husky tone, "So are you, my sweet Marcus."_

 _My heart, that I once thought would never love another, suddenly bloomed with love for this slender woman and I knew from this day on, she would be my everything. So after giving her a sweet, gentle kiss upon her lips, I tell her in loving tone, "After this night, you are mine, thy enemies shall be mine as mine shall be yours."_

 _"Yes, I shall always be yours Marcus, as you will always be mine from tonight to eternity," were the last words we spoke for many hours and I did not come home until it was almost morning._

 ** _Aro's point of view..._**

 _After Marcus and Caius left my office, I moved to sit behind my desk as I thought about my past..._

 _My story begins many, many decades ago, long before humans knew the word vampire. It was a world of superstitions. Where my kind were just known as demons._

 _I was the first to be turned by our mother Queen. At the time I was a mere servant, born to poor people who gambled and whored. I knew I was meant to have a better life than my poor parents, that I deserved to have better then to be someone's servant._

 _My time came as I was walking from a bar, counting my current winnings from a game of cards I won, and yes, it was true that I did cheat, but a win is a win and I did anything I had to win, even back then._

 _"That's a lot of money to be counting out in the open, Sir," I suddenly heard from my right, and looked up as I turned to see who had spoken to me, and saw the most beautiful women I had ever seen walking towards me. She was of average height, slender curves, with skin the palest I have ever seen on a human, but her beauty was beyond anything I have ever seen as I stood in awe of her. Her dark, auburn hair was swept up into an elegant french twist as was popular at this time with the proper ladies of that erra, and her gown was a light plum color, with long sleeves that flared out slightly at her wrists, low, scoop like neckline that showed just enough cleavage to tease a man, and hugged her tiny waist, with a full skirt that fell in ruffles down to her ankles, letting her black boots show just barely._

 _I had to swallow twice before I could reply, "True, but I'm not one to fear anything."_

 _"No?" She says with a smile curving her full, red lips, stopping right before me, where I stood between two buildings. "Not even of little ole me?"_

 _I chuckled at that, saying with a cocky grin, "No ma'am, why would I have anything to fear from you?"_

 _She simply moves even closer, her body pressing against mine, and I think I'm about to even luckier as she leans farther into me as she says into my ear, "Because I am about to change your life forever," before sinking sharp teeth into my neck._

 _After that, I knew nothing else but a hot red burning within my body that seemed to last forever, until it suddenly stopped, along with the beat of my heart, and I felt a coldness within me, that I never felt before._

 _When I woke up, and looked around, I found myself on a bed, in a room I never saw before. I then stared down at myself, seeing how pale I was just as I heard that same woman from before, but her voice was more musical as she says, "Your finally awake I see."_

 _I simply stare at her, not knowing what was going on or how I got here, as she came to sit next to me on the bed, notice how red her eyes are as she continues to speak,_ _"I can see how confused you are right now. Let me explain. I am Savannah Salvatore, only vampire in existence...well that is before I saw you and turned you that is."_

 _"W...what?" I stuttered out, not believing what I heard._

 _"I know, it is hard to believe, but it is true, I, and now you as well, are vampires. I became what I was when a demon raped my mother who was one of god's angels, creating the very first vampire, me, when he got her pregnant. Well long story short, I ripped through my sweet mother when it was time for me to be born, but with you, it was different because I had to bite you and pour my venom inside you while drank your blood." She explained as she brushed the hair from my brow with an almost motherly touch._

 _I simply nodded, remaining silent for the moment as she takes my hand and suddenly gasped as images of what must have been her past, up to her meeting me and her biting me and what what happened after, rushed through my mind like pictures from a slideshow. When it was over, I gasped out, "What the hell was that?"_

 _She simply gave me a reassuring smile as she replies, "Seems like you have a power my dear, Aro"_

 _"Power? Power is good to have, Savannah," I say, letting my first smile since I woke up, curve my lips._

 ** _Alec's point of view_**

 _After Felix left to go hunt, I turned to those who were still gathered in the club, letting out a slight sigh as I say, "I apologize for the actions of my twin sister, Jane and her mate, Felix, they both act before thinking of their actions, and Felix mainly thinks with his dick. He's never known to think with his upper head."_

 _They all laugh before before the one I knew to be Bella's father, growled, "Well that man best keep his dick away from my daughter or I'm liable to rip the puny thing off and shove it down his throat!"_

 _"Love, I am sure if he even tried, Bella would kill him on the spot," says Garrett, placing a calming hand upon his mate's shoulder, giving Charlie a smile that melted the man's anger as Charlie returned the smile._

 _"Yes, your right, my baby girl is more than capable of taking care of scum like Felix, and sadistic enough to make it painful," he says with a chuckle._

 _Everyone nods in agreement, before I hear Pam ask, "Alec, you don't seem as vicious as your sister and her mate, or even the Voltaire kings, why is it you work with them?"_

 _I am about to reply when the sound of the front door opens and a tall, slender, woman with long, strawberry red hair, pale skin, and was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, that hung low on her slender hips, and fit snugly over a very nicely rounded ass, a back t-shirt, a black leather jacket with knee-high boots on her feet. All in all she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in all my decades of life._


	13. Born To Be A Vampire- 13

_**Wow, thanks you all for loving the last chapter, it really means a lot to me that so many of you love this story. I enjoy writing it and getting your feed back, helps me write better :D. So last chapter we learned a little about Aro's beginning, but what is the reason for the hostility he has for his maker, only time will tell. As for Marcus, now he's a naughty man is he not, I wonder what else he is hiding behind that bored exterior of his. And my goodness, who could that red head be, she definitely has captured Alec's attention. All these questions will soon be answered in time, I do not own anything except this story, now onto the next chapter...**_

 _Born To Be A Vampire_

 _ **Jessica's point of view...**_

 _Several months ago, when I felt the excruciating pain of my maker, Bill's death, I didn't know what the heck was going on, because one, Bill never thought to tell me how it would make you feel like a part of you was being ripped asunder. He only ever taught me what he thought I should know and even that wasn't much to go on, so when it happened, I was unprepared for it, and was left on my own to scream the loudest I have ever screamed before, on the carpeted floor of my maker's home, with not a soul to help me._

 _When the pain of it was finally over, I was panting for breath, blood tears running down my face as I curled into a fetal position, not knowing what caused it, or where Bill was to even ask him. All I knew was that I suddenly felt this hollow feeling in the center of my being and not knowing the cause of it._

 _Eventually though, I was able to move and sat up, lifted my hands to my face to wipe the bloody tears from my eyes before slowly getting to my feet. I then stumbled my way over to the phone, thinking of the only person I knew who I knew could and would be able to tell me what happened to me. So once I managed to get myself into Bill's office, I moved over to his desk and sat down before taking the phone and dialing Pam's number. After a few rings, I hear her voice, "This better be good!"_

 _"P...Pam..." I stuttered out, my voice slightly horse from all the screaming I did earlier._

 _Immediately I could hear concern in her voice as she says, "Jessica, what is it, are you hurt?"_

 _"No...uh...I don't know really," I tell her in a shaky tone as I go on to tell her of the excruciating pain I had just felt and asked her if she what could have caused it._

 _I then hear her sigh as she tells me about Bill and what he had done in helping another vampire in trying to harm Eric's mate. She went on to tell me that he has gone to his true death and that was the awful pain I just felt. She then asked if I wanted her to come to me and bring some blood to her, but I told her I would be fine and I needed to clean up and I would talk to her later._

 _After I hung up with Pam, I sat for I don't know how long, just going over everything Pam told me about Bill's death and what he had done, and I know I should have felt sad that my maker was killed, by someone I had yet to meet, but all I felt was such relief that I didn't have to deal with him and that I didn't have to worry about his disproving looks anymore._

 _"I can do anything I want now!" I squealed excitedly as I jumped up to my feet and ran up to take a shower._

 _It wasn't until a few days later, that I finally got to meet Jasper and Bella, Eric's mates, when I drove up to Fantasia._

 _When Bella learned that I was Bill's child, she apologized for the way he was killed, but I quickly told her that Pam told me everything he did and they had a right to end his life. That he could take no when Sookie had left him, and that he never did want this life of a vampire. Once I was done speaking, she gave me the sweetest smile and told me, "Your maker may be gone, but you will never be alone as you will always have family here."_

 _"Thank you so much," I told her, giving her a shy smile._

 _"Your very welcome, Jessica, I've always wanted a little sister," she then says, leaning forward to give me a hug and a kiss to my cheek._

 _Since that day I was always visiting Bella and everyone at Fantasia. Her father Charlie and his mate, Garrett became father figures to me and both called me their daughter. Alice and Rosalie took me shopping for new clothes and would not let me pay for anything. We all grew to be one happy family and I loved them all very much._

 _So it wasn't unusual for me to come to fantasia when I got off from work, though both Eric and Jasper had told me they would pay for anything I needed, but I told them that I liked to work and having my own money, but gifts were always appreciated to which Alice smiled proudly as she says, "Awe, my baby girl is learning." I simply shook my head at her, a grin curving my lips._

 _The next night I didn't have to work so decided to go see what everyone was up to. I knew Bella had to soon on that tour to meet other vampire officials from all over, so I wanted to spend time with my family before they left, so after parking the cherry corvette that Eric insisted on buying me, I got out and ran towards the club._

 _I saw everyone was gathered around in the club except Eric, Jasper, and Bella and went to walk towards Pam and Tara when a movement caught my eye and saw the most handsomest guy I have ever seen. He was dressed all in black, to black t-shirt, black pants, black shoes, and black cape with a hood. His skin was pale, with dark brown hair, dark red eyes, and lips that made me want to touch them to see if they were as soft as they looked. At the thought of kissing him, a gasp passed my lips just as I heard Peter and Emmett say, "Shit, Eric and Jasper will not be happy about this."_

 ** _Alec's point of view..._**

 _I heard Peter and Emmett's comment, but ignored them as I continued to stare in silent wonder at the most beautiful vision I have ever seen. I suddenly felt as if my world has suddenly changed, centering only around this woman before me. That nothing that mattered in my life before this seeing this woman mattered and that I would be whatever this woman wanted me to be, and I knew in that instant before I spoke, that for the very first time, I was in love._

 _A true smile curved my lips as I started to slowly walk towards her, my voice even and without threat as I ask, "May I ask who you are?"_

 _A shy smile slowly curved those cherry red lips that I wish to taste, as she lifts a pale hand to brush her hair that I knew would be soft the touch, behind her ear as she replies, "I'm Jessica..."_

 _"And way to good for the likes of you," interrupts Emmett as he moves to stand protectively at the girl's side, Peter joins him him, standing at the girl's other side._

 _I look up at Emmett as he says this, feeling a growl wanting come up from my throat, but I hold it back, as I didn't want to scare Jessica as I said, "I don't want to cause any problems, and I know my track record hasn't been the greatest, but I swear to you that I'm not like my sister and Felix."_

 _"Then tell us what Aro truly wants and the true reason for sending you three here," demanded Eric as he came forward, stopping just a few inches from me. Bella and Jasper were right behind him, her hand placed on his bare arm as he was wearing only a pair of black skinny jeans and shoes. She then stared at me with her dark gaze as she spoke, "Why should we trust the words of Voltaire guard?"_

 _I took a deep breath, my gaze returning Jessica who was now giving me a curious look as I replied, "Because as of this day forward, I'm no longer a Voltaire Guard and will tell you everything you want to know."_


	14. Born To Be A Vampire- 14

_**Guys omgosh, I am so sorry for making you all wait so long for the next chapter! Real life got in the way as usual and then my computer has been acting up. Plus this chapter was really kicking my ass so to speak , so I hope you will like it. I don't own True blood or Twilight, just this story is all mine. Comments are much appreciated so please keep them coming, love reading what you all think and your suggestions are always welcome. Now let's go onto the next chapter...**_

 _Born To Be A Vampire_

 ** _Eric's point of view_**

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO! ALEC YOU CAN'T TELL THEM ANYTHING!" Growls Felix in fury as he tries to rush at Alec, but Emmett gets to him before Jasper and I can move, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off his feet to slamming him hard into the floor, making a body shaped dent with his body._

 _"SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIE HOLE, ASSHOLE, YOUR OPINION DOESN'T MATTER SO SHUT IT BEFORE I END YOUR SORRY LIFE!" growls Emmett, his body shaking in fury as he grips tightly to the man's throat._

 _"One more word out of you, Felix and your mate pays the for your stupidity," says my mate Bella as she moves to stand by Emmett, her face scrunched up in anger, causing his eyes to grow wide at the thought of us hurting his mate as all the fight suddenly drains from his body. He then lets out and deep sigh as he says through clenched teeth, "Alright, alright, just let me up already."_

 _Emmett just shoves him deeper into the floor before Bella gently places a hand on the arm not holding him down, giving him a small smile as she says, "It's alright, Emmy, he knows what will happen if he disobeys me._

 _Emmett looks up at her, gives her a nod before roughly pulling him up and pushing him into a chair as he growls, "Sit there and keep your damned trap shut." Felix just glares at Emmett, but says nothing._

 _Alex just shakes his head as he says, "No one ever said Felix was famous for his brain."_

 _"Alright, now that the drama is over, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on," asks Jessica, her gaze moving from one person to the next before moving towards me._

 _"Well kiddo, seems that Alec here sees you as his mate," replies Peter with a smirk before any of us could answer._

 _"He can think whatever he likes, doesn't mean I'm his mate, no matter how cute he is," says Jessica, before gasping as she realizes the last part of what she said, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes grow wide._

"Looks like your finally going to get some ass, Alec," says Felix with a perverted sneer directed towards Jessica.

"Don't you fucking talk about Jessica that way you sick fucker," growls Alec as he moves fast and furious at Felix, suddenly grabbing the man up by his neck and shoving him up against the wall, his expression dark with fury. "You may say and do whatever you like with my sister because you're her mate and she lets you get away with shit, but I won't let you talk about my mate that way, because unlike the trash you like to hang around with on the side, Jessica is pure and good and way to good for me, but I will do everything I have to to prove to her that I can change don't have to be the monster that I have been!"

Everyone looked on in shock, not taking our eyes from Alec or Felix, and I had to give the guy credit for wanting to be a better man for Jessica, only time would tell if he meant what he said, but I hear the growls of every woman in the room, making me refocus on what was going on as I hear Felix laugh in derision, "Mate? Do you really think that half pint, scrawny excuse for a female is my mate? I just made her think that so I could control that bitch."

"DUDE THAT IS JUST FUCKED UP!" growls Emmett and Peter and I could not agree more as we all heard the furious roar come out of Alec just as I he raised his free hand, his hand fisted and was getting ready to smash into Felix's face, but before he could, I saw Jessica coming to him, placing a gentle hand upon his arm as she leaned into him, and spoke to him so low that none of us could hear.

 _ **Jessica's point of view**_

 _As I watched Alec, I didn't understand this mating thing, as Bill never told me anything about it or even told me that vampires could have mates, but I could feel the pull I felt in my heart towards him, and when that jack ass Felix said that about me, and Alec took up for me, well lets just says it made my lady parts tingle just a bit._

 _And then I felt a sudden bout of jealously as Felix said a woman named Jane wasn't his true mate and Alec got so furious. I didn't know what she was to Alec, but I could feel the love he had for her and that i didn't like, even if I had just met Alec in a manner of speaking, but then I felt Jasper's hand upon my shoulder and looked up into his eyes which were full of understanding, a small smile curved his lips before he said, "Jane is his twin sister, we have her downstairs after she attacked Pam."_

 _I nodded in understanding and was just about to say something, when we all heard the most furious and pain filled growl I have ever had to hear, and turning my gaze towards Alec, I rushed over to him, using vampire speed, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder, I leaned closer so I could speak into his ear, "Alec, I know you want to destroy him for misleading your sister, but should we not let Jane take care of him?"_

 _At my words, Alec nodded once, letting out one last growl before smashing his fist into the wall, just mere inches from Felix's head, making the man flinch. Alec then leaned into the man's face, growling out, "I won't end you, but I will let my sister have her fun torturing you." To which I saw Felix's eyes grow wide in fear, and I thought the power she has must be big to have put fear into this man's eyes._

 _Alec then tossed him over to Emmett, asking only, "Hold him please," before turning to face me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into his side, giving me a smile before turning to face the others and said, "Jessica says we should let Jane decide what to do with him as she was the one who he lead on, and I agree with her."_

 ** _Sam's point of view_**

 _As much as I hated involving Bella and the other's as I knew they had their hands full with dealing with the Voltaire and dealing with everything else, I knew that they would want to know and would want to help, and as much as I didn't to pull them away from what they had to do, I also knew we needed help with this female vampire problem, so with a sigh, I went to the phone I had installed on the kitchen wall and dialed the number Paul gave me._

 ** _Jasper's point of view._**

 _"Yes, but will she believe us? We have kept her down in the basement for hurting Pam and took her hands." I commented._

 _"True, but Jane and I have never lied to each other," says Alec, keeping Jessica close to him as he moved his thumb unconsciously back and forth on her hip and I saw Jessica didn't seem to mind the affectionate caress, in fact, she just snuggled into his side, making everyone smile that she finally found her true mate, as Alec continued and I returned my focus onto what he was saying, "She would believe me before anyone else."_

 _"Do you think if just you and I went down together, she would be alright with that?" asked Bella, her eyes filled with compassion and sympathy, and I could feel it in her emotions as well._

 _Alec turns to her and nods, saying, "I have a feeling now that Felix said something to her to make her attack Pam the way she did. Normally Jane would not attack before being evoked in this kind of situation."_

 _Bella nods in understanding, saying, "You and I will go down stairs while the others will stay here." To which Eric and I growled our disagreement. Bella simply held a hand up for silence as she explains, "I know you want to protect me, but I will alright. I need to do this, if you both join us, it will intimidate her and she will just fight. I want to make her understand that she is safe and she won't be hurt anymore."_

 _"We understand," we both agreed, continuing with, "But Alec you let your sister hurt our mate, heads will roll."_

 _Alec nodded, saying, "You have my word, Jasper and Eric."_

 _Just then, before anything else could be said or done, my cell rang._


	15. Born To Be A Vampire- 15

_**Hey guys, once again I am sorry for making you all wait so long for the next chapter.**_

 _ **I appreciate you all for sticking with me and loving this story the way you do. Please**_

 ** _keep the comments coming, I love to hear from you, they are why I keep this story going._**

 ** _I don't own True Blood or Twilight, just this story, now onto the next chapter..._**

 _Born To Be A Vampire_

 ** _Voltaire, Marcus's point of view_**

 _After many, many hours of pacing between Aro and Caius, I was finally able to get away from them and escape for one of my long walks, with my secret cell phone that I purchased secretly after I met Savannah, in the pocket of my black Voltaire cape. I only used it to talk to her and feed her information of Aro's plans._

 _I had a lot to tell her so after feeding on a strange man in a dark ally, I quickly disposed of him before taking my phone and dialing my love. It only rang twice before I heard the beautiful voice of my mate, "My love, is that you?"_

 _"Yes, my love, I have some information for you and I needed to hear your voice. I have missed you and our time together." I told her sincerely._

 _"Oh how I have missed you as well, my beloved mate. It's been to long since I have been wrapped in your strong arms." She says sweetly, her voice ending in a sexy purr that made me hard just thinking of how she looks naked and spread out for me to explore, but I had to shake these thoughts out of my mind and get to the matter I called for, so after clearing my throat, and a rearrangement in my pants, I say into the phone, "Love, I would tell you everything I love about you, but this important, and Bella and the other's need to be warned."_

 _"Alright Love, you have my attention," she replies in a more serious tone._

 _"Well to say Aro is furious after the phone call between him and Bella would be an exaggeration. Frankly Love, he is beyond pissed and from what I heard, not only is it him who wants you dead, but also Caius, but I will be damned if they lay one finger on you my Love. I will kill them if I have to." I growled into the phone, furious at just the thought of them trying to harm my mate, but was soothed when Savannah started purring to me._

 _"Sh...my Love, it'll be alright, Neither one can touch me. I am the queen of all vampires for a reason Love." She tells me soothingly. "Now, have they made a plan?"_

 _"Yes, they have decided to have a ball and have it in you and Bella's honor as a way to bring you both here. Where they intend to kill you and Bella and her mates if they get in their way." I explain to her._

 _"MM...not very original of them is it," she chuckles._

 _"Mm...I have to agree with you there," I tell her in agreement. "The invitations are being made and sent out as we speak."_

 _"Alright Love, I will inform the others and will let yo know when we will be arriving," she says before we both hang up._

 _I then return to the castle, my expression going back to the bored depression that it has been in the last hundred and so years._

 ** _Bella's point of view_**

 _At the sound of Jasper's cell phone, we all paused as he took it out of his pocket and answered, "Hello...Yes, this is Jasper and this is...Oh yes, hello Sam, what can I do for you?"_

 _His eyes grow wide as he listens to whatever Sam was telling him, but I tune it out even though being a vampire, I had good hearing. I wanted to take care of this problem with Jane and from what Alec told me, she seems to be a victim of trusting the wrong guy. I definitely knew how that was. I mean how wrong could I be for trusting Edward as long as I did. I shake my head at that thought and turn to Alec saying, "Lets do this, I want heal your sister and have a girl to girl chat with her." I smile as I'm saying it so Alec knows I don't mean her anymore harm. "I understand about believing the lies of someone you love and trust. I mean look at who I was with before I wised up at least."_

 _Alec nods, giving me a slight grin as he knows who I was talking about. He then gives Jessica a sweet kiss on her cheek before walking with me towards the basement, but just before we got to the door, we heard Rose from behind us. "Hey wait up, I want to help to." We turn at the sound of her voice and I meet her eyes as memories of what she once told me of her story ran through my mind. I nod my head, a slight smile curving my lips as I move to hug my sister. "I think your help in this would go a long way, Rose," I then say. She nods once before leave the others and go down to the basement._

 _The stairs that lead down to the basement are narrow so we have go down in a single file with me leading the way down, then Alec behind me, and Rose taking the rear. I could hear angry sounds coming from Jane, who, once we all came down kept ehr head down, until she heard the sound of her brother's voice._

 _"Sister, it's me Alec, your going to be alright now," says Alec as he goes to his sister, kneeling down before her and taking her face gently in his hands and leaning forward to kiss her cheek._

 _"Did Aro make them set them me free, brother," asked Jane as she stares at her brother._

 _"No sister, but some things have happened, and Felix and I got into it." He says on a long sigh, not wanting to hurt his sister, but knowing he had to tell the truth. "Sister, Felix lied to you, you're not his mate and we know he said something to you to cause you to attack Pam."_

 _At this her eyes grow wide and she tries to move her face away from Alec but he held on, staring into her eyes. "Jane, please, you know I would never lie to you."_

 _I then decide to move, kneeling next to Alec as I said, "It's true Jane, and I'm so sorry for before attacking and not getting to the bottom of it, but Felix is a bastard and does not deserve your loyalty." I then take a key that I had hid in the cleavage of my dress and bend to unlock the cuffs around Jane's neck and wrists. "I understand falling in love and trusting the wrong man. I trusted and loved Edward for a very long time before I realized just how controlling he was, but I didn't find out just what a cad he actually was until much later after I had mated with my mate's Jasper and Eric. Thank goodness for them. They brought such happiness to my life, and in time you will find yours when you meet your true mate, and I wish that for you with all my heart Jane." I continue with a smile as I move to get her hands that I kept in a drawer, then once I set them back on her wrists and made sure they are set right, I gave her a smile as she looked at me in silence with her head tilted to side, staring hard at me for awhile before saying, "What about Aro, he sent us here to harm you."_

 _"Yes, that is true, but isn't he like a father to you and Alec?" I ask softly, and when she nods I continue, "A father should not ask his daughter to do his dirty work, that is not a father. Now, I am going to heal you and then Rose and I will take you up to the apartment to get cleaned up and we can our little girl talk, while Alec get's you a bag of blood for the time being." Alec nods as he watches me place both hands on his sister's wrists as I close my eyes, concentrating on the healing light like my mother taught me, and suddenly I a gasp from all three as a bright blue light appears under the palms of my hands where they wrapped around Jane's wrists. I then hear her sigh in relief as the wounds in her wrists start to heal, where normally she would have had to feed beforehand to heal. I did the same to her neck as well._

 _I then helped her up to her feet as she smiles at me and says, "Does this mean that skin shredding is off the menu?"_

 _We all laugh as we start back up the stairs, Alec towards the front of the club to get the bagged blood and Rose, Jane, and I up to the apartment._

 ** _Sam's point of view_**

 _"Well as far as Esme and the baby, everything is good there, but the reason I'm calling is well, Jasper we got ourselves a red haired vampire coming down here and from what Esme tells me, her name is Victoria, mate to that one who gave Bella that scar on her hand." I explained to Jasper._

 _"How long has she been showing up, Sam?" asked Jasper though the phone._

 _"Almost a month now, but we didn't want to worry you guys because we knew you had a lot to deal with on your end, but it's getting obvious she is good at evading our clutches and we need help if we want to stop her." I told him._

 _"I understand, Sam, thanks for trying and I will talk to the others and see who will go and I will get back with you shortly." replies Jasper before saying farewell and hanging up._

 _I then let out a long sigh as Paul asks, "What he say Sam?"_

 _I turn to face the guys who were sitting at the table and said, "He'll talk to the others and get back with me to tell whose coming."_

 _"Sounds reasonable," says Jared with a nod, we all agreed._

 _"So now we just wait," I tell them as i sit back down._

 _Then after a few minuets of silence, we all start eating the huge breakfast that Emily and Esme set before us._

 ** _Mm...who should Jane's true mate? If you have any suggestions, I would be happy to hear from you. Either from Twilight or True Blood._**


	16. Born To Be A Vampire- 16

_**Hey guys, wanted to thank you for loving the last chapter and sending your comments. A big thanks to**_ ** _Destineyofme, for suggesting Godric for Jane's true mate. I believe that would be a perfect mate for her due to him being a gentle soul and would be able to care for her as she needs and deserves. And Jane will give him someone loves him unconditionally and take care of his needs as well. I don't own Twilight or True Blood, just the story. Now onto the next chapter..._**

 _Born To Be A Vampire_

 ** _Jane's point of view_**

 _At first, when I sense the three vampires coming, I just assumed it was Bella and her two mates coming back to finish what the started and started growling in fury, but then as I saw not only Bella, but my brother, followed by the blonde Cullen woman who I knew to be Rosalie Hale, I was surprised to say the least. I mean, what was brother doing with the enemy? So I stayed silent, not knowing what else to do in this situation and just listened to what they said._

 _Then when my brother took my face into his gentle hands and he stared deep into my eyes, I knew i was not going to like what he was going to say, and sure enough, when he told me about Felix not being my true mate and was only using me for sex, I was livid. Not because I thought Alec would lie to me, for my brother would never ever lie to me, but from the fact that asshole Felix would lie and say he was my mate just to have someone to bed, made me sick and I swore I would make him pay slow and torturous before ending his sorry life._

I just gave Alec a nod, letting him know without words that I believed him, before my attention moved to Bella who moved to kneel next to Alec, and glared at her as she met my gaze.

"I want to apologize Jane for bringing you down here without asking questions. Like Alec told you, we now know that Felix lied and we know must have egged you on," she tells me and I'm like what, wow, totally shocked that she would apologize. She then went on telling me about how she understood about trusting someone who did nothing but lie and was like yeah that assshat Edward was a major douche bag, I thought with an inner giggle.

She then took the cuffs off and used her power to heal me and what she said about Aro, I could see that she was right, that Aro really cared about me like he acted like he did, he would never have sent Alec and I to do his dirty work. "Thanks, and yeah I can see how true that is, but um," I start to say a bit nervous for some reason, "after I get cleaned up, could I apologize to Pam?"

"Of course you can, but do you mind me asking what exactly happened to make you attack her?" asked Bella as we left the basement and headed towards the back hallway, while Alec left to go into the club.

"Oh...um...Felix was making out like Pam was flirting with him and giving him the eye," I mumble as Rose opened the door to a set of stairs that lead up.

"What a bastard," she growled as Bella lead us up the stairs.

"Yep was all I said as we reached the apartment and went inside. I then looked around as we walked farther inside.

"You can go in my room and take a shower, I will give of my clothes to put on, we're about the same size and shape, so they should fit until we can take you shopping for clothes."

Hearing this, I tun to face her, a gasp of shock passing my lips as I say, "What, why would you be so kind to me after what I have tried to do?"

"Jane, that wasn't your fault, and trusting the wrong guy is something Rose and I both can understand because we have both been through it." says Bella giving me a kind smile.

"Besides, with Alec finding is mate in our Jessica, you both will be family now, so get used to having a big loving family," says Rosalie with a smile.

I just give them both a shy smile before moving towards the room Bella directed me to.

 _ **Eric's point of view**_

 _I watched my Bella leaving with that Alec guy and hoped he was able to be trusted and that my mate would be safe with him. I knew she could take care of herself, but I still worry._

 _I was still thinking about this when I suddenly felt a cold hand upon my shoulder and turned to face Charlie who wore an understanding smile as he said, "Don't worry so much about our girl, Bells is quite capable of taking care of herself."_

 _"I know, but I worry none the less," I tell him with a smirk._

 _Charlie chuckles and says, "Yeah, i know that feeling to well with her."_

 _Just then, Jasper finishes his call with Sam and hangs up his phone, before turning to us._

 _Emmett takes one look at his brother's face and says, "What is it, Bro, what Sam have to say?" A question all of us in the room want of know, but before he could say anything, Alice says, "Some of us will have to go to Forks, Victoria is back and looking for Bella."_

 _"That same bitch who was with that fucker, James, Alice?" growls Emmett and I swear I saw his nostrils flare._

 _"Yeah, same one, Emmett, replies Jasper with a long sigh, his fingers raking through his hair. "Some of us will have to go down to Forks to help the wolves deal with Victoria. Alice, did you see who we send down there?"_

 _"No, I'm sorry, Jasper, but with the wolves involved, it's hard for me to see," replies Alice, her voice filled with frustration at not being able to see beyond the wolves._

 _"It's alright babe, my pack and us can go down to forks to help out if that is alright with you," says Alcide, pulling Alice into his comforting embrace and soothing a smile to her lips as she kisses his cheek._

 _"I think that will work babe," says Alice with a smiles as she snuggles into his side._

 _Jasper nods, giving Alcide a grateful nod of the head before asking if anyone else wanted to help out._

 _"Yeah, Garret and I will go, we can hide out at your old place while helping the wolves with this problem," says Charlie with Garrett nodding in agreement._

 _"Alright, thanks guys, I will get the flight situated and let you all know when you leave," says Jasper, moving to me and kissing my lips as I held him close a few moments before letting him go do what he needed to do._

 _"Now comes the hard part," I say with a shake of my head._

 _"Yep, telling Bella," finishes Emmett._

 ** _Bella's point of view_**

 _While Jane took a long shower in my bathroom, I went into my bedroom and went to my closet to pull out something pretty for her to wear, because I figured with living at Voltaire, she hardly got to wear anything pretty. So after looking through my closet, I chose dark red, demure dress, with a slightly ruffled skirt that would move when she walked, narrow waist to show how tiny she was, with thin straps over the shoulders, and slightly low neckline, but not to much to be vulgar, just enough to get a man's attention. The skirt of the dress ended just above the knees. For shoes, I chose ballet flats. I then laid the dress neatly on the bed with the shoes on the floor at the end of my bed. I then pulled out a bra and pantie set that Alice had just bought for me and laid those next to the dress, before moving towards the bathroom door and calling out to Jane that her outfit was on the bed. She called out a thank you and I smiled as I left the room to sit on the sofa with Rose._

 _ **Godric's point of view**_

 _I smile as I watched the boy in the black Voltaire cape conversing quietly with Jessica, who had become like a granddaughter of mine. I hoped he would be good for her as she would be good for him. Jessica had always had a big, loving heart and deserved someone who would show her t hat love didn't have to mean being controlled the way Bill had always tried to control her. That Alec kid seems like a good kid and seems have a hidden sweet side, but time will tell._

 _I also wondered if his twin sister would be alright after everything that asshole Felix has done to her, that girl deserves to be treated better and shown that love doesn't have to cause pain, and how a good man can treat his woman like she was the purest treasure in creation. I just wanted my family happy and to put an end to this drama so my family can live in peace once again._

 _I continued with these thoughts, barely paying attention to Jasper's phone call as I continued to think of Jane and wondering why I couldn't stop thinking about her when the sound of a door opening, broke through my thoughts as my eyes moved to the door as it opened to first reveal Bella who moved to the side, and was followed by Rose, and then a vision of loveliness walked through the door and took my unneeded air away as a gasp passed m lips._

 _It was Jane, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I quickly moved to her side, causing a small gasp to pass her cherry red lips as I took her small hand in my own and kissing the top of her hand gently as I spoke, "Ah, beautiful Jane, you are a vision of loveliness."_

 _"Oh...um...thank you," she says in a soft, shy tone, making me smile at how sweet she was._

 _"What the fuck, dude, that's my mate your slobbering all over!" Growled Felix._

 _At Felix's words, Jane expression grew from shy and sweet, to deadly in a matter of seconds as she turned to glare at him as she said, "Really Felix, your still going to try that mate crap with me when you know that Alec t already told me about you lying about being my mate."_

 _To see his eyes grow wide in fear was a comical thing to watch, but I wasn't laughing, no I was furious that this cad would dare to try to use this beautiful creature and before Jane could do anything I vamped over, grabbing him b the collar of his shirt as I growled out, "Such beauty should not be looked upon by someone as ugly as you are."_


	17. Born To Be A Vampire- 17

_**Hey everyone, thank you again for loving the last chapter the way you did, it really mean a lot that you did. With this next chapter, we are going to keep it with Jane a bit more. We are going to find out just Felix said to her to get her so riled up and surprise, Godric is Jane's mate as well. With that being said, we are going to see another side of our Jane, a softer, more shy side, as she is not used to someone other than Alec being kind to her and she is used to keeping up a wall of anger and hate up, but with Godric, one can't help but melt when he sets his eyes on you and he has eyes on Jane. So lets see what's going to happen. I don't own anything except the story, though I love both Twilight and True Blood. Now onto the next chapter...**_

 _Born To Be A Vampire_

 _ **Jane's point of view**_

After her shower, Jane grabbed a large, thick, white towel and wrapped it around her slender form, before grabbing a smaller one and wrapping it around her wet hair. She then walked out and into the bedroom to find that Bella had laid out the prettiest dress that Jane had ever seen in her life and almost cried if she could have at the kindness that was being shown to her after all, she did try to attack one of their family members, but that was all Felix's fault. He was the one who made her believe that Pam was trying to get with him, saying "Pam told him that she wanted him to fuck her hard against the bar with his long, thick cock." To say I was furious at the time, would be the understatement of the year, but I was still under the assumption that him and I were mates, so I attacked her, defending what I thought was mine.

I growled at how stupid I was to have believed him, and now when I think of how Marcus, must have known, made me even more furious. He who had to feel the bonds with other's, should have known I wasn't truly Felix's mate, but the sound of Bella's voice, filled with concern as she asked if I was alright, shook me out of these thoughts, and after I told her I was alright, that I was thinking of Felix and got angry, she asked if her and Rose could come in. I told her yes as I moved over to the bed to run my hand gently over the dress that was soft as silk to my touch.

In mere seconds, Bella and Rose joined her in the bedroom, plopping on the bed as Bella asked, "Want to talk about it Jane?"

I let out a long sigh full of sadness as I give my attention to the women as I tell them, "Yes, Felix told me that Pam told him she wanted him to fuck her hard with his long, thick cock against the bar, and that is why I attacked Pam. Now that I know Felix lied about being mate's, I know he lied about what Pam supposedly said, do you think she would forgive me?"

"Of course she would," says Bella, anger at seeing my pain evident in her eyes. "She will understand and even help you hurt Felix if you wish. She has a large assortment of torture instruments."

An evil smile curves my lips as I hear this, saying, "Oh I believe her and I will become great friends indeed," to which both Bella and Rose giggled.

We then talked about other things as they helped me dress, then as Rose was doing my hair in soft curls, she told me about how Carlisle found her close to death after her fiance and his friends took turns raping and leaving her for dead, and went on to tell me how afterwards she took off and got her own revenge, saving her fiance for last and made his death long and torturous. "But I never once drank from any of them, I didn't want their tainted and corrupted blood in my body," she ended with, and I had a new respect for her.

Later, after Rose finished my hair and makeup, Bella sprayed some really nice smelling perfume on me as she said with a giggle, "This is to attract the men like bees," and I knew if I could blush I would have.

"Now it is time for the men's reaction to our little Jane here," says Rose, and I gave her a shy smile.

"Mm...wait till Felix sees you now, that will be the real revenge, seeing how beautiful you are and knowing he can't have you," says Bella, and Rose nods in agreement.

After that, we all head out...

A few moments later, found me walking behind Rose as we returned to the club, where suddenly I was the center of attention, and before I knew it, I had the most handsomest man I had ever seen in front of me, kissing my hand softly, but before I could do anything but say a soft hello, Felix had to open his big mouth and ruin a good moment.

Yeah that asshole has to die, I growled to myself, then before I knew it, I suddenly felt wind in my face that blew my hair back, as Godric started to introduce himself, but instead, vamped over to Felix, gripping him by his neck and lifting him off the ground as he growled, my heart melting when I heard what he said to him. "A true man doesn't talk about a true lady with such a vulgaer tongue, but your not a man are you, Felix? Your nothing but a coward, And I will let such a coward as you, talk to or about Jane. She is beautiful and worth more than a coaward like you would even understand," For no one has ever called me beautiful, and besides Alec, no one has ever stood up for me before.

Felix sneered, saying in derision, "Go ahead, you fucker, take my sloppy seconds if you want, but if your looking for a good time from her, you won't get it as she's as frigid as ice."

Hearing this I growled in my own fury, watching as Godric let out a growl just before slamming his fist into Felix's face and I heard the crunch as bones in his face broke, and I couldn't help the sudden arousal I felt at Godric's show of strength. I always loved a man who could throw a good punch., but then my eyes grew wide as Godric growled once again, lifting his head to sniff the air, just before tossing Felix to Pam and ordering her to chain him up in the basement, just before vamping in front of me, his nostrils flaring as he stared down at me with dark eyes filled with hunger. He then caused me to let out a surprised squeak when he yanks me to him and crashes his mouth against mine and I immediately melted against his hard frame, my arms wrapping around his waist and kissing him back.

"Oh shit, now they are going to be going at it like rabbits," says Emmett with a loud laugh, to which a loud crack was heard, I then hear him whine, "Owe, babe what was that for?"

"Emmett, love, I love you, but you can be an idiot," was Rose's reply, and did I mention I just love her?

Anyway, I soon lost track of everything, but Godric, as he kissed me with such a passion, his strong arms lifting me until I was straddling his lap as I was suddenly taken back up to the apartment and placed on a soft bed with Godric towering over me.

 _ **Godric's point of view**_

It was damn lucky for Felix that I smelled Jane's arousal just then because I had every intention of giving the bastard his true death, so instead just tossed him over to Pam and told her to take the bastard down to the basement and chain him up, before vamping over to Jane, a low growl passing my lips as the scent of her arousal became more intense and I knew I had to have her and now. So with another growl, that told other males to stay away, I yanked her slender body against my own as I crashed my lips against hers, kissing her hungrily as I ground my growing erection against her hot, sweet mound, that was only covered by the thin material of her panties that I soon planned to be ripping off her just as soon as we get to somewhere more private. So with that thought in mind, I slid my hands down to grip Jane's sexy ass and lifted her, feeling her wrap her slender legs around my waist as I raced with vampire speed up into the apartment, and placed her on my bed, towering over her as I growled, "Mine." I then proceeded to show her how a real man treats the woman he loves, kissing her passionately, but pouring all my love and devotion into it as I slowly began to undress her until she was totally bared to me.

I took the time to look over her beautiful body that was now bared to my hungry gaze. Staring in awe at her beautifully pale skin, that was soft to my touch, small, but perfectly rounded breasts with their rosie tips that made my mouth water to taste them and that is just what I did. Bending my head down to press gentle kisses around her breasts, causing her to make little noises that slowly grew louder as I took one rosie nipple into my mouth, letting my tongue twirl around it as my teeth gently bit her nipple before sucking it gently, managing to pull an even louder moan to pass her lips as she arches her back, pressing her breasts against my mouth and hand, which squeezed her other other breasts as my thumb rolled the nipple.

A cry of pleasure passed her sweet lips just as a shiver ran through her body, the sound making my erection even harder and thicker, making me uncomfortable in my pants, so after giving her breasts a bit more attention, I stood to take off my clothes. All the while, my dark, hungry gaze locked onto hers, as I first shed my shirt, then my pants and boxers, and shoes, until I stood before naked before her.

A slow smile curves my Jane's lips, as her eyes darken, filling with hunger as they look over my body before meeting my eyes with her own and saying, "You truly are the most sexiest man I have ever seen."

"Not as beautiful as you are, my love," I purr seductively as I climb onto the bed, moving to kneel between her legs and pressing my hard body against hers, while resting on my elbows to keep most of my weight off of her as I kiss her hungrily.

She gives me a shy smile, her hands moving over my back and arms, her touch gentle and feeling amazing against my cold skin, while my own slip down to cup her mound, my finger slipping inside her to rub against her little nerve ending, making her gasp and buck her hips against my hand.

I smile against her lips, as i continue rubbing that little bundle of nerves, making her cry out in pleasure as her hips buck a bit faster against my hand. Then slipping two of my fingers into her sweet, hot center, I began thrusting them in and out of her, as her bucking hips moving even faster, while sounds of pleasure were ripped from her lips. Her nails dug into into the sheets as I gave her pleasure.

I then kissed her, my tongue devouring her mouth, just as her orgasm finally crashed through her. The walls of her pussy gripping my fingers tightly as her body trembled from an intense orgasm. Her hands moving up my body to dig her nails into my shoulders, her lips leaving mine to gasp my name as her body arched in pleasure.

Then while the tremors of her orgasm were still crashing through her, I gripped her hip with my right hand as I guided myself at her entrance, rubbing the head against her wet center,and making her whimper, just before moving my hands to grip her ass and thrusting deeply within her. Causing her to scream out in pleasure, her hips bucking up to meet my thrust, her legs wrapping tightly around my hips as I slammed in and out of her until we were both shouting as our orgasms crashed through us both.

My body then collapsed, pressing Jane's slight form into the mattress, as we both tried to catch our breath but after awhile I tried to roll to the side, worried that I was crushing my beloved, Jane, until I felt her arms that were still wrapped around me, tighten to stop me from moving, with a spoken word, "Stay."

"Are you sure Love? I asked her in concern, knowing how heavy I must be, and she was a tiny thing.

She simply nods, a smile curving her lips as she says in a shy tone, "Yes, I like feeling your weight, makes me feel safe and cherished. I've never had that, or felt wanted except for my twin, Alec. I knew with him that I always had him in my corner."

At her words, my heart saddened for her, as I say, "You will no longer be alone, Jane, I will cherish and love you for all of eternity."

"I love you, Godric, no one has ever made me feel the way you have in just the short time we have met," she says with a wide smile curving her lips.

"Time has no bearing when one finds their true mate, love," I told her after giving her a soft kiss before continuing, "I have waited centuries to find you and I don't want to wast another moment with you not that I have found you. I love you more than I can put into words, my Jane, and I won't let anyone harm you." I then bend down to kiss her, pouring my love and devotion into it as my hands once again begain to work their magic on her body.


End file.
